Espíritu del Bosque
by kamy4
Summary: Nuestro queridísimo grupo esta buscando la forma de recolectar los fragmentos de la Shikon-No-Tama y destruir a Naraku, pero en su camino encuentran unas leyendas antiguas que hablan de unas criaturas llamadas Espíritus del Bosque que tienen un poder superior al de muchas mikos(incluidas Kagome y Kikyo) y intentan encontrarlas para afrentar a Naraku. No se lo pierdan! :P
1. Recuerdos del pasado

**Era una tarde fría y la brisa peinaba mi melena castaña-oscura. Mi mirada se situó en un punto fijo del horizonte y los recuerdos me vinieron en la mente.**

**Flashback**

¿?: Debes ser más fuerte Erica.-dijo un hermoso lobo plateado cuyos ojos eran de un exquisito verde esmeralda-.

Erica: Lo sé padre pero es que usted es más fuerte.-dije jadeando-.

Padre: Pero eso no significa que no te esfuerzas para superarte a ti misma. Algún día llegaras a ser más fuerte que yo y cuando llegue ese día estaré muy orgulloso de ti. En tus 5 años has aprendido bastante pero aún te queda-dijo con superioridad.

**Con esas palabras me hinché de coraje y volví al entrenamiento. El podía convertirse en lobo, pero yo aun tenía que aprender y sólo era capaz de usar la forma humana.**

**Desde muy pequeña mi padre me entrenó para ser alguien fuerte, pero aun así el siempre terminaba ganándome.**

_Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme más a él, podría tener más posibilidades de ganarle pero es imposible porque su agilidad es mucho mayor que la mía. Debo pensar en utilizar más mis poderes y transferir energía de la vida (más pura que las de las sacerdotisas) en mis ataques y en mis kekais para la defensa._

Padre: No te distraigas!-gritó y me propinó un golpe en el estómago.

Erica: aaaaaaugh-grité de dolor-Me hiciste daño!

Padre: En una pelea de verdad tendrás más de una herida si pierdes la concentración. En una batalla tienes que mantener tu compostura y tu mente despejada de preocupaciones.

¿?:Chicos!La cena está servida!

_ufff ...me salvé por mi madre_

Padre: Hemos terminado por hoy levántate y deja que vea esa herida.-dijo preocupado y con cariño mientras volvía otra vez a su forma humana.

Erica: mmm...Sí.

**Aunque mi padre era muy severo cuando al entrenamiento se preocupaba mucho por mi bienestar y lo quería mucho.**

Padre: Tampoco se vee tan mal la herida...

Erica: Si claro eso lo dirás tú, que no tienes ninguna.

Padre. jajajaja.. mi niña-dijo removiéndome el pelo. Vamos tu madre nos espera para la cena.

Madre: Erica, Hayato porque no venís ? Se hace tarde.

Hayato: Yumiko querida...perdóname-dijo propinándole un beso, con una ternura que muchos les daría envidia-. Se me hizo un poquito tarde-dijo con los ojos de borrico arrepentido-.

Yuimiko: No te preocupes querido-sonrió-. Os he preparado vuestro plato favorito...de tal hija tal padre ;) jajaja.-dijo con su sonrisa única.

Hayato: Bueno pues entonces a comer!

**Todos juntos comimos la sopa de costillas y verduras que preparó Yumiko con todo su amor.**

**Estos tiempos eran los más felices de mi vida.**

**Los tiempos en que no tenías que preocuparte por el mañana y te sentías protegida. Mis padres eran muy fuertes. Mi madre era una sacerdotisa de un gran poder. Era la hermana de la Princesa Midoriko una de las más poderosas mikos de la región. Se decía que había una miko como ella cada 500 años. Mi tía hace poco se casó con el Príncipe Hiten de las tierras del Lord del Sur. Hacían una gran pareja.**

**A pesar que estos años reinaba la paz, siempre me preguntaba cuando d****uraría tal felicidad, porque len las historias que me contaba mi padre de cuando siempre había la guerra de por medio.**

******Ya a la hora de dormir...**

Hayato: mmmm...Yumiko, como adoro tu fragancia...-dijo con voz ronca a su amada.

Yumiko: -suspiro-te amo.

Hayato: Y yo a ti mi amor. Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que ver a tu hermana,recuerdas?

Yumiko: Si...-la presencia de su amado tan cerca de ella le hizo soltar un gemido-.

**Hayato sintió su virilidad endurecerse debajo su kimono y no tardó en quitárselo para poder dar el placer que se merecía su amada Yumiko. **

**Yumiko cuando sintió su amado entrar y salir de ella como sólo el sabía gimió y suspiró de placer.**

Yumiko: aaaah...Ha..ya..to...dame máaas!-gritó sonoramente.

Hayato: Sssh..grr..no hace..falta que lo diga..s!-gruñó de placer.

**Hayato al escuchar a la amada gemir de placer envistió contra ella con un ritmo más rápido y salvaje hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y el hombre bañaba con su líquido el interior de su amada.**

Yumiko: aaaaaah-soltó un gemido agudo de placer.

Hayato: grr..

**A la mañana siguiente un estruendo nos despertó. Hayato se transformó en lobo, nos subió a su espalda y fuimos a fuera.**

**Encontramos un hanyou de ojos rojos como la sangre y unos tentáculos que sobresalían de su interior. Sólo pensarlo me asqueaba. Nos bajó de su espalda y se puso en frente para protegernos.**

_...quien es él y que va a querer de nosotros?-_me pregunté y por una vez sentí el miedo en mi interior.

Hayato: Pase lo que pase nunca te separes de mi- me dijo con un susurro y con una mirada muy seria.

Yumiko: Vamos a necesitar mis poderes espirituales. Ese hanyou posee una gran maldad en su interior.-dijo mi madre con una mirada segura a su amado.

Hayato: No pienso arriesgar-te!-dijo con temor a perderla.

**Yumiko se sonrojó pero tenía que proteger a su hija costara lo que costara y se opuso a Hayato.**

Yumiko: La debo proteger. También es mi hija. Erica entra en la cabaña i escóndete. -me dijo. Quien eres y qué quieres de nosotros?-se dirigió al hanyou ,que se llamaba Magatsuhi, en forma retadora.

Magatsuhi: Insolente!-gritó a la miko. Vengo a llevarme a la niña..,jajaja i no me lo van a impedir.

Hayato y Yumiko: No te atreverás !-dijeron al unísono.

**Yumiko le lanzó un látigo purificador y logró eliminar algunos tentáculos mientras que Hayato usaba los poderes de la Tierra, también llamados poderes de la vida porque toda ella proviene de la tierra,para purificar y herir también al hanyou.**

**Hayato no era un demonio era un Espíritu del Bosque un humano con poderes de la Tierra que usaba para proteger a las criaturas que habitaban en ella, entablar comunicación mental con ellas, y leer los mensajes de la naturaleza. Los Espíritus del Bosque se decía que eran los guardianes de la vida y la muerte, porque entre otros tantos poderes podían llamar al bosque y hacer sembrar y crecer la vida.**

**Magatsuhi tenia dificultades en sorprender a la fuerte pareja que lo enfrentaban pero no esperaba menos de ellos.**

_No es demasiado fácil?_-pensó Hayato- _Creo que algo se escapa de mis manos. Erica de momento se encuentra a salvo dentro de casa._

_jajaja...ya me he aburrido de jugar con ellos...ahora vamos terminar la pelea.-_dijo un muy seguro Magatsuhi.

Magatsuhi: Buenos eso es lo mejor que tienen? jajajja patético.

**De pronto unos demonios poderosos atacaron por detrás a Yumiko con un miasma muy potente.**

Hayato: YUMIIIKOO!-dijo roto por el dolor el espíritu del bosque.

Yumiko: Ha..ya..to..estoy...bien...no te preocupes.-dijo poniéndose una mano en la herida mortal que los demonios hicieron en su hombre derecho.

Hayato: Entra en casa con la niña! Yo me encargaré de ese bastardo!-dijo mirando a Magatsuhi con un odio profundo.

**Yumiko se adentró conmigo.**

Erica: Madre! Que te ocurrió! Donde está padre? Debo ayudarlo!YO TAMBIÉN SOY UN ESPÍRITU DEL BOSQUE!

Yumiko: NO! Es...que no ...entiendes ? Ahora debemos protegerte. Eres la última espíritu del bosque.

Erica. QUE !?

**Un golpe se oyó en el exterior y se vio un cuerpo caer en el piso.**

**Hayato se volvió a levantar y miró la gran herida que lastimó todo su lado izquierdo. Se giró y gruñó a Magatsuhi.**

Magatsuhi: No eres rival para mí, como puedes ver jajajaja.

Hayato: Quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor-y mordió el brazo de Magatsuhi purificándolo en el acto.

Magatsuhi: Maldito...pagarás por esto.

**De la nada salieron tentáculos por todas partes que agarraron por sorpresa al espíritu del bosque.**

_Como...que es esto? Como pueden haber salido si la tierra y natura de mis territorios estaban puras?_

Magatsuhi: Ahora sabrás que es sufrir.

**Magatsuhi dirigió los tentáculos a la choza y cogió a madre e hija por el cuello.**

Hayato: Magatsuhi suéltalas ahora mismo o te haré pedazos.

Magatsuhi: si como no...en tu estado?-sólto una sonrisa burlona y apretó más sus tentáculos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Hayato: Grrr...-le gruñó.

Magatsuhi: Verás como mueren delante de tus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Hayato: NI SI QUIERA LO INTENTES! BASTARDO!

Magatsuhi: Lástima que ya no tendrás a tu amada para calentar tu cama...jajaja-en ese momento partió el cuello de Yumiko.

**Su sangre se escampó por todas partes y mojó todo el rostro de Erica quien se encontraba a su lado.**

Magatsuhi: Te lo dije Hayato...y además el rostro de esta niña se ve más hermoso y sabroso ahora-dijo mientras lamía la sangre de Yumiko del rostro de la niña.

**Hayato no podia creer lo que veía en sus ojos y quedó paralizado por el dolor. Al cabo de unos segundos reaccionó se deshizo del agarre y corrió hacia ella, que yacía ahora en el suelo. Se sentó sobre sus cuatro patas a su lado y lloró su pérdida.**

_No puede sser...no...no...nooooooo! Yumiiko!_

Hayato: YUMIIKOOO!NOOO!

**Leguo con una mirada de odio y controlado por la ira se dirigió hacia Magatsuhi dispuesto a acabar con su vida.**

Hayato: MAGATSUHI !BASTARDO! DESEARÁS NO HABER NADIDO!dijo el espíritu del bosque roto por el dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Yo aún permanecía en los tentáculos de Magatsuhi y me encontraba en un estado de shock.**

Erica: Madre!-dije llorando amargamente.

**Hayato estaba roto por el dolor y solo tenia ojos para ese hanyou que le arrebató el amor de su vida que no se dió cuenta de que Erica aún se encontraba en los tentáculos de Magatsuhi.**

_ahora eres mía pequeña...eres estúpida...tu padre no te va ayudar ahora que ha perdido a su amada y serás siempre mía jajaja_**-**penso Magatsuhi.

Magatsuhi: Y Hayato como te sentirías cuando ya no quedara ningún Espíritu del Bosque en este mundo?

**En ese momento Hayato reaccionó.**

_mmmph...no pensaba que controlara tan bien sus emociones...y menos en una situación como ésta...sin duda los espíritus del bosque son muy poderosos.- pensó Magatsuhi._

Hayato: Tú...bastardo has acabado con la vida de todos?-dijo incrédulo-.

Magatsuhi: Así es ahora solo quedan tú y tu hermosa hija.-lo último lo dijo con una mirada de lujuria y aprovecho la distracción para forzar los tentáculos que estaban alrededor de mi cuello.

Kyaaaaagh-grité.

Hayato: MAGATSUHI! SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!-dijo un muy enojado Hayato.

_No podría soportar perder a nadie más. Se lo debo a Yumiko. Debo ser fuerte para que ella pueda vivir._

Magatsuhi: jajaja ella cuando crezca sera mi esposa.

Hayato: NI LO SUEÑES ENGENDRO!ELLA NUNCA ESTARÍA CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ!

**Magatsuhi apretó más mi cuello.**

_No...puedo...respirar...padre!_

Erica:aaaaaah...padreee!-dije llevándome las manos alrededor de mi cuello.

**Hayato no soportó ver a su hija así y saltó con sus cuatro patas y rompió con un zarpazo los tentáculos que sujetaban a su hija. Luego la agarro con sus dientes por el kimono y la puso a sus espaldas para protegerla.**

Magatsuhi: Maldito...bueno no importa acabaré con tu vida así podré quedarme con ella JAJAJA!-dijo Magatsuhi.

_sentí__ mucho miedo...no tenía fuerzas_

**Magatsuhi dirigió unos tentáculos llenos de miasma hacia Hayato y otros a Erica.**

Hayato: Erica crea una kekai!Ahora!

**Nos protegimos a duras penas del ataque de Naraku. Pero Hayato tenia que esforzarse al máximo porque también tenía que protegerme a mí.**

**Hayato tenia algunas heridas graves en las patas, en el pecho, en el lomo y una gran herida le había destrozado su lado izquierdo.**

**Hayato empezaba a agotarse, había usado muchas energías. De momento usé mis pocos poderes para protegernos.**

_No pienso perder esta pelea o dejar que mi hija muera. Debo hacer algo._

**De pronto a Hayato se le ocurrió una gran idea. **

_No importa lo que me ocurra a mí, lo más importante en este momento es mantenerla a salvo de Magatsuhi._

**Hayato en ese momento me miró, me sonrió con ternura y puso una kekai transportadora a mi alrededor.**

Hayato: Erica recuerda esto...siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te querré. _mierda se me agotan los poderes._

Erica: Pero padre! noo, no me dejes!

Magatsuhi: Maldito! pagarás por esto!

**Hayato en ese momento recibió el impacto del poder de Magatsuhi, no pudo defenderse y también murió.**

_Yumiko...Erica esta a salvo...pronto te podré ver..._- fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de desaparecer.

Erica: Padree!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Erica se teletransportó, no antes de recibir contra la kekai el cuerpo malerido del lobo plateado y su sangre.**

**Erica apareció en medio de un bosque cerca de una aldea. El campo de energía desapareció y la niña de 5 años, con el rostro manchado de la sangre de sus padres, cayó de rodillas y con las manos tapando su cara se puso a llorar amargamente.**

**Una niña que llevaba un kimono de sacerdotisa rojo y blanco se le hacercó y le limpió las lágrimas.**

**La niña se llamaba Kikyo y adoptó a Erica y se convirtió en otro miembro de su pequeña familia.**

**Fin del flashback**

**Ahora me he convertido en una hermosa joven de 16 años. **

**Tengo el cabello de mi madre y los ojos esmeralda de mi padre. Las lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas cuando recordaba mi pasado.**

**Nunca pude aprender más de lo que sabía mi padre.**

¿?:Erica, no deberías bajar? Llevas todo el día en ese árbol.

Erica: Aaah...Kikyo perdona estaba pensando.-dije a mi amiga.

**Kikyo me adoptó cuando tan solo tenia 5 años. Era como una hermana para mí. Su personalidad por lo general era muy fría pero en el fondo escondía buenos sentimientos. Ahora ella tenía 18 años.**

Kikyo: Sabes? Te acuerdas de ese hanyou de que tanto te hablé? Su nombre es Inuyasha...y...creo que estoy enamorada de él-dijo un poco apenada y con un leve sonrojo.

Erica: Pero al ser una sacerdotisa no puedes enamorarte ya que podrías perder tus poderes espirituales, no?-pregunté con incredulidad. _No me esperaba eso de Kikyo, pero ella también merece ser feliz._

Kikyo: No lo sé. Aunque siempre me preocupo de los demás y debo proteger esta perla-dijo enseñándome la perla de Shikon. Y nunca he tenido tiempo de pensar en mi misma.

Erica: En eso creo que tienes razón y me alegro mucho por ti- le dije con una hermosa sonrisa-.

I como es ese tal Inuyasha? Me lo presentarás algún día?- le dije con una mirada pícara.

Kikyo: Ay...bueno un día tal vez-me devolvió la sonrisa. Vamos mi hermana Kaede nos está esperando.

Erica: Sí volvamos a la aldea.

Kikyo: Será mejor que te cubras con esta capa.-dijo entregándome una capa verde con flores de sakura doradas. Nadie más a parte de Kaede y yo debe saber que existes Espíritu del Bosque.

**Le mostré una sonrisa triste**

Erica: Tienes razón.

**Entramos en la cabaña de Kikyo y Kaede y empezamos a preparar la cena.**

**Cuando pasaron estos 11 años me enteré que Magatsuhi fue muerto por mi tía Midoriko y que perdió la vida en el intento. Además ella creó la Shikon por las confusión de su alma al usar todo su poder espiritual para acabar con Magatsuhi.**

**Sólo me faltaba esperar que la vida volviera a su curso y que la perla de Shikon no nos trajera problemas.**


	2. El odio de Kikyo

**Luego de la cena nos fuimos a dormir. La noche era oscura sin ninguna nube y estaba bañada por hermosas estrellas.**

_ahora solo todo depende de mí fuerza y mi corage- _pensó Erica._Soy la última Espíritu del Bosque y debo preservar la paz y la armonía en la Tierra. Ahora que mi padre no está aquí debo proteger a los humanos, demonios y hanyous y hacer que convivan bien entre ellos._

**No todos los humanos, demonios completos y hanyous eran buenos. Los Espíritus del Bosque se encargaban también de hacer frente a aquellos que alteraban el curso de la vida y no dejaban vivir en paz a los otros seres vivos.**

_De momento solo puedo comunicarme con los animales y los arboles, crear kekais de energía purificadora y usar arco y flecha (lo que pude aprender de kikyo). Aun me queda mucho por aprender pero no me voy a dar por vencida y me haré fuerte para derrotar a los seres como ese hanyou de ojos como la sangre que fue derrotado por la Princesa Midoriko. Pero por el momento lo único que podía hacer era entrenar con Kikyo y Kaede y esconderme el rostro con la capa verde que me regaló Kikyo para que no llamar la atención de los demás aldeanos._

**Esa capa fue expresamente elaborada por mikos con elevada energía espiritual para alejar a los demonios con energía maligna. Me permite cubrir una marca de nacimiento que tengo en la frente que me caracteriza como espíritu del bosque.**

Kikyo: Erica…aun no te duermes? Mañana será otro día, buenas noches.

Erica: Buaaagh sí...será mejor que me duerma. Buenas noches a ti también Kikyo.

**La mañana empezó con un poco de lluvia. La lluvia de esa época la llamaban Miu(lluvia bella). Las gotas de agua cristalina bañaban los campos de cereales y hierbas medicinales de la aldea.**

**Salí de la choza y respiré el aire puro mientras dejaba que la lluvia me mojara el cabello.**

**Me encantaba sentir la frescor de la lluvia, era muy relajante.**

**Me giré y observé a las dos chicas que dormían plácidamente en la choza.**

_Kaede y_ _kikyo_...sonreí para mí misma y me aventure hacia el bosque a dar un paseo.

**La lluvia cesó y los primeros rayos de sol se aventuraron por las nubes.**

**Me subí al árbol milenario y me senté en unas de sus ramas para escuchar el hermoso canto de los pájaros.**

**Nunca había visto el hanyou del que siempre me hablaba Kikyo, pero como me lo había descrito era un hombre muy apuesto. **

_Cómo será_ Inuyasha? Pensé.

**De pronto los pájaros pararon de cantar i un sujeto subió de golpe ****a la rama donde estaba yo. **

Kyaaaaah-me asusté.

¿?: MUJER!POR QUE GRITAAAS!

Erica: Es que me asustaste! A ver a quien se le ocurre subir de golpe y sin previo aviso .

**Lo observé mejor y vi que era un hanyou que tenía un pelo peliplateado, era ojidorado y tenía unas hermosas orejas de perro.**

Erica: Un momento...tú no serás...Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Te conozco de algo?-dijo con cara de enojado-. Un momento no tengo por que darte explicaciones! Esta es la rama en donde suelo estar!

Erica: Soy Erica amiga de kikyo! Mucho gusto ^^

Inuyasha: ¬¬ I de que conoces a la miko? _Por qué estoy hablando con esa niña, pareciera que nos conociéramos des de hace siglos._

Erica: Su nombre es kikyo.

Inuyasha: Bueno pues Kikyo.

Erica: Como se conocieron? ^^-pregunte por curiosidad-.

Inuyasha: I tu porqué quieres saber tanto! _Me está enojando porque quiere saber tanto? Ja! Más le vale no preguntar nada más. _

Erica: Oye no me grites solo soy amable contigo. Es que acaso nunca has hablado con alguien amable.

Inuyasha: Yo no confió en nadie. Ha!- y me dio la espalda. Los humanos y los demonios me odian por ser diferente.

Erica: Pero yo no te odio y no creo que kikyo también lo haga.-me quedé pensativa. Entiendo a lo que te refieres.-dije con una mirada sombría i triste.

Inuyasha: _Qué le pasará ahora? I más pero porque me interesa?_ _Pero hace un momento era feliz_ _i ahora esta triste, no lo entiendo._ En que me entiendes? Tú no eres un hanyou! Que vas a saber.

**De pronto Inuyasha se percató que Erica no olía igual que los humanos y por curiosidad se acercó a ella para olfatearla.**

Erica: Oye! Se puede saber qué haces!-lo aparte de mi bruscamente.

Inuyasha: Tú...QUE ERES!? NO HUELES COMO LOS HUMANOS! RESPONDE!

Erica: Oye no soy quien para responder-te! Por eso te he dicho que te entendía. Yo también soy diferente.

**En ese momento kikyo que pasaba por ahí vio como los dos platicaban juntos y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue otra vez a la aldea.**

Inuyasha: Ya lo veo. Pero es que no hueles ni como youkai, ni hanyou ni humano. Tu olor es diferente. Hueles a frutas de bosque y a jazmín con rosas.

**Inuyasha no se percató de que Kikyo estuvo ahí hace un momento ya que la curiosidad por descubrir qué era Erica era mucho mayor.**

Erica: Me marcho a la aldea, ya deben estar buscándome.

Inuyasha: Te volveré a ver? _Pero porque he dicho eso. Yo estoy enamorado de Kikyo._

**Erica se lo miró y le dijo:**

Erica: Para que quieres volver a verme?

Inuyasha: Quiero saber qué eres.

Erica: Pues tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. Ahora me tengo que ir a la aldea. Eso no te lo puedo decir por ahora. Adiós.

Inuyasha: Adiós…_qué será?_

**Erica volvió a la aldea y se encontró con una kikyo con una mirada fría y con los ojos llorosos.**

Erica: Por kami! Kikyo que te sucedió?-pregunté preocupada.

Kikyo: Aléjate de mí maldita!-dijo lanzándome una flecha sagrada.

**Erica la esquivó gracias la agilidad aprendida con su padre.**

Erica. Ki...kikyo. Se PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-dije enojada.

Kikyo: CÁLLATE TE VI CON INUYASHA!

Erica: PERO QUE DIABLOS DICES! él NO ME INTERESA PARA NADA! Escúchame nos malinterpretaste!

Kikyo: No te creo!-dijo una muy enojada kikyo i me lanzó otra flecha sagrada-.

**Inuyasha de pronto apareció de la nada i partió la flecha con sus garras.**

Inuyasha: Kikyo..se puede saber que haces? _La quiere lastimar?_

Kikyo: Inu..ya..sha-lo observó con una mirada triste.

Inuyasha: Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa niña! Solo que no olía como ningún ser que conozco y me acerqué a ella eso es todo.

Erica: Kikyo..INUYASHA TIENE RAZÓN ESCÚCHALO!

_Será que me habré equivocado? Erica siempre ha estado a mi lado y la conozco más bien que a Inuyasha. Es verdad ella no me haría lago así._

**Kikyo en ese momento se percató de su error y cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos.**

Kikyo: Erica...noo...yo lo sient...o..-dijo llorando-.

**Erica se acercó y abrazó a Kikyo.**

Erica: No te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa tierna-. Siempre te has sentido sola,no? Quieres proteger a lo que amas.

Kikyo: Amo a Inuyasha.

Erica: Por eso yo nunca te lo quitaría. Además que no es mi tipo-dije con una sonrisa pícara.

Inuyasha: Oigan ustedes dos! Que aún sigo aquí! NO ME IGNOREN!-decía un enojado hanyou.

**Erica y Kikyo rieron abrazadas y se levantaron.**

**Inuyasha y kikyo se fueron solos y yo me dirigí a coger en el campo unas quantas hierbas medicinales.**

CON INUYASHA Y KIKYIO

Inuyasha: Por que hiciste eso Kikyo?

**El más bien sabía porque pero quería escucharlo de los labios de su preciada miko.**

Kikyo: Creí...sinceramente que te había perdido. Siempre me he sentido sola y no me gustaría que te fueras con otra.

_Soy alguien tan especial para ella?_ pensó Inuyasha

Kikyo: Siempre pensaba que mi destino era proteger a la perla de Shikon y luchar contra los demonios para mantenerla purificada y nunca he pensado en mí misma.

**Inuyasha cogió de los hombros a Kikyo y la hizo mirar a los ojos.**

Inuyasha: kikyo! eso no siempre tiene que ser así tú también debes mirar para tu felicidad!

_Inu..yasha sin darme cuenta me he enamorado de ti por eso ya no puedo cumplir con mi destino.-_ dijo Kikyo para si misma

Inuyasha: Tú fuiste la primera mujer que me miró sin miedo y...de la que estoy... perdidamente enamorado-dijo un hanyou con una mirada de ternura y junto sus labios con los de la miko.

**Kikyo abrió los ojos i una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.**

**Inuyasha se percató i besó las lágrimas de la miko.**

Inuyasha: Por qué lloras?-dijo de una forma muy tierna.

Kikyo: Es la primera vez que me demuestras tus sentimientos-dijo una miko con una sonrisa muy feliz.

**Los dos amantes se besaron.**

**Inuyasha tomó a Kikyo por la cintura y la atrajo contra él. Sentía a su amada jadear y suspirar por las caricias que él le propinaba en todo su cuerpo. No tardó en despojarla de su ropa. Luego empezó a tocar sus senos y a lamerlos. Kikyo sentía que tocaba el cielo al sentir las atrevidas caricias de su amado y no tardó en hacerle lo mismo a Inuyasha. Empezó a desvestirlo de su traje de fuego de rata y al observar su bien contorneado pecho y sus bien marcados músculos se sonrojó. Pero no por ello dejó de acariciar sus atributos masculinos y lamer el líquido que Inuyasha le propinaba.**

**Inuyasha perdió la cordura ante las caricias de kikyo y se dejó llevar por el momento. Después, excitado la penetró salvajemente. Kikyo soltó algunas lágrimas de dolor que Inuyasha recogió con su lengua y empezó un vaivén, lento en un principio, que se volvió más árpido ante la excitación de ambos.**

**Cuando llegaron al clímax soltaron unos agudos gemidos y gruñidos y Inuyasha cayó sobre el cuerpo de su hermosa Kikyo.**

**Kikyo no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron juntos pero a los dos no les importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor solo estaban el uno para el otro. Cuando se percató observó que ya era muy tarde.**

Inuyasha: Kikyo...te...amo.-dijo un hanyou mientras juntaba sus labios con kikyo otra vez.

Kikyo: Yo...también.-dijo una kikyo feliz por lo que escucho de los labios de su amado hanyou.

Inuyasha. Quiero convertirme en humano para estar siempre a tu lado.

Kikyo abrió los ojos i miro a un Inuyasha con ternura.

Kikyo: Si pides un deseo egoísta la perla de Shikon se ensuciaría de maldad pero si la usas para ese fin quizá se purificaría del todo y desaparecería.

Inuyasha: Entonces que...pasaría contigo ?

Kikyo: Me convertiría en una mujer normal y viviría a tu lado ya que no puedo ser la guardiana de la perla si esta desaparece.

Inuyasha: Pues a que esperamos! Prepara todo para mañana y vendré para convertirme en un humano.

kikyo: mañana entonces-dijo besando los labios de Inuyasha.

**No muy lejos de ahí un hanyou de ojos rojos observaba la escena con mucho rencor y celos y alejó la mirada de los dos amantes. **

_Pronto llegará tu hora...kikyo y serás mía, solo mía. Mi antepasado que fue derrotado por Midoriko no consiguió a la niña Espíritu del Bosque pero tú eres aún mejor. Ahora que he vuelto a renacer y con muchos más poderes cumpliré mis deseos._

**A la mañana siguiente kikyo se acercó a al claro donde quedó con Inuyasha pero este no apareció.**

_Se habrá arrepentido _pensó de una forma triste kikyo

**De repente unas garras desgarraron el hombro derecho de Kikyo y esta cayó al suelo.**

Inuyasha: TONTA! Pensabas que me querría convertir en humano? No eres más que basura y no pienso convertirme en seres tan débiles como TU!

**Inuyasha cogió con sus garras a la perla de Shikon**

Inuyasha: Y esto me pertenece. Voy a convertirme en el demonio más fuerte que exista.

Kikyo: No..no te atreverás…maldito…MALDITO!

**En ese momento sentí que algo terrible estaba por suceder. Sentí el mismo temor que en la misma mañana en qué mis padres fueron asesinados.**

**Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el bosque.**

Inuyasha: Kikyo!Lo siento por llegar tarde!-dijo mientras llegaba al claro del bosque.

**Cuando estaba a punto de llegar unas flechas sagradas salieron disparadas en su dirección. Inuyasha las esquivó y cuando vio que eran de Kikyo se quedó sin aliento ya que esas flechas no eran como otras veces esas iban directos a su corazón.**

Inuyasha: Ki…Kikyo-dijo incrédulo y dolido.

Kikyo: MUERE…INUYASHA!-dijo soltando más flechas.

**Inuyasha brincó y se alejó del bosque en dirección a la aldea. Quería saquearla para coger a la perla de shikon y convertirse en un demonio completo.**

**En el claro del bosque había sangre….SANGRE DE KIKYO! Como era un Espíritu del Bosque podía identificar los olores aunque no a larga distancia como los hanyous y youkais. En ese momento sentí que había alguien en el bosque. Me giré pero no vi a nadie.**

**De pronto sentí un estruendo proveniente de la aldea y fui a ver lo que sucedía.**

_Maldita Kikyo…me vengaré…nadie hiere mis sentimientos y me hace sentir como un monstruo. Ahora pero terminará todo y me haré más fuerte._

Aldeanos: MIRAD! ES INUYASHA!-dijeron incrédulos.

**Los aldeanos cogieron las armas y se dispusieron a hacerle frente.**

Inuyasha: I CREEN QUE CON ESAS PATÉTICAS ARMAS ME HARÁN ALGUN DAÑO!-dijo rompiendo con sus garras de acero las lanzas y espadas.

**Inuyasha saqueó la aldea y robó la perla de Shikon.**

Kikyo: INUYASHA!-disparó una flecha en dirección a su corazón.

**Una flecha fue en dirección a su corazón y lo clavó en el árbol milenario.**

Inuyasha. Ki..Kikyo…Como pudiste…-dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido por el conjuro de Kikyo.

**Una sangrienta Kikyo, apoyada en su arco, se acercó al hombre que un día entregó su corazón y alma y cogió la perla de Shikon.**

Erica: NOOO! KIKYO!-dije cuando me acerqué a ella.

Kaede: Hermana!-dijo una llorosa Kaede.

Kikyo: Kaede…Erica…quie..ro..que…me…quemáis…junto…a la…perla.

Erica y kaede: Noo!-dijimos llorando-No podemos hacerlo te vas a curar.

Kikyo: Ya es…demasiado…tarde…la perla…no debe…caer…otra vez…en manos equivocadas…-eso fue lo último que dijo y cayó muerta en el suelo.

**Kikyo fue incinerada junto a la perla.**

**Fue entonces cuando miré después a un hermoso hanyou sellado en el árbol.**

_Inu..yasha.Tú..le hiciste…eso a Kikyo?_

**No me lo podía creer. **

_Kikyo siempre estuvo en los buenos y en los malos momentos a mi lado y yo no pude salvarla-_dije apretando los puños y intentando controlar las lágrimas inútilmente.

**Más tarde me levanté. Dirigí mi mirada a una desolada Kaede. La abracé para consolarla. Si me marchara ella lo entendería. Kikyo era la única que se había abierto un poco conmigo. Aunque también hablaba con Kaede debía irme lo más pronto de esa aldea porque debía salvaguardar mi identidad. Siempre vigilaría de cerca de Kaede, era lo único que podía hacer por Kikyo.**

Kaede: Entiendo que te marches…-dijo Kaede-. Tú no eres de esta aldea al fin y al cabo.

**Se decía que los Espíritus del Bosque una vez cumplían los 18 años dejaban de envejecer. Pero su cuerpo era frágil como el de un humano.**

Erica: Siempre velaré por ti. Debo cumplir mi misión y derrotar al hanyou que mató a mis padres.

Kaede: Cuídate…Erica-dijo una Kaede que terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

Erica: Lo mismo te digo…Kaede-dije dándole un beso en la frente.

**En ese momento partí de la aldea en dirección al bosque. Cuando llegué al árbol milenario y vi a Inuyasha me acerqué hacia él.**

**Fue entonces que me percaté por el olor que Inuyasha no fue quien atacó a Kikyo.**_ Pero entonces quien pudo haber sido? I porqué Kikyo selló a Inuyasha?_

**Con esas preguntas en mente me dispuse a resolver el misterio por mí misma. **


	3. El tiempo transcurre

**El tiempo fue pasando y cuando llegué a los 18 años****,**** dejé de envejecer. Me hice mucho más esbelta, con caderas más pronunciadas, cintura pequeña y pechos bien redondeados. Mi cabello llegaba a media espalda y era más liso y sedoso. **

**Muchos hombres de las aldeas en las que me acercaba intentaban coquetear conmigo aunque sin resultado. Debía mantener y salvaguardar mi identidad. Una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de mi padre era ocultar mi esencia. Ahora ya lo podía hacer con toda la seguridad y no necesitaba la capa verde con sakuras doradas de Kikyo.**

**Sin embargo, la mantenía siempre conmigo como recuerdo de aquella sacerdotisa que me adoptó cuando yo aún era pequeña. Aunque nos llevábamos 2 años siempre lo pasamos genial juntas y junto Kaede formábamos una gran familia. Todo terminó, pero cuando un sujeto desconocido acabo con la vida de Kikyo e Inuyasha e hizo que se mataran y odiaran entre ellos a pesar de su amor.**

**Mi arma favorita era el arco y lo usaba para proteger a las aldeas de las amenazas de los youkais, hanyous o mercenarios. La gente me adoraba como si fuera una deidad, pero yo no le atribuía importancia y les sonreía como si no fuera gran cosa.**

**Mi primordial tarea o misión pero era encontrar al maldito ser que arruinó la vida de los seres que amaba y protegía. **

**Tiempo atrás supe que el hanyou que mató a mis padres fue derrotado por la sacerdotisa Midoriko y en la batalla ella tambien perdió la vida. Nunca pude agradecerle. Cuando perdió la vida, de su cuerpo salió la perla de Shikon.**

_Quizá si nunca hubiera nacido esa perla, Kikyo estaría viva. Pero entonces hubiera conocido a Inuyasha? Inuyasha al ser un hanyou tambien iba detrás de esa perla._

**Más adelante, cuando Kikyo murió y sentí esa presencia tan estraña alrededor donde ella fue atacada, me di cuenta de que todo aún no había terminado.**

**Ahora andaba aldea por aldea buscando información.**

Aldeano: Señorita…Erica-se me dirigió un aldeano.

Erica: Dime?-dije.

Aldeano: Le gustaría bendecir nuestra casa para que no lleguen los malos espíritus?-preguntó.

Erica: No soy una sacerdotisa, pero voy a ver que puedo hacer.

Aldeano: Muchas gracias señorita Erica^^.

**Me dirigí hacia una humilde choza que se situaba en medio de la aldea Tensuko. Cuando entré observé que el futón era de un color azul con bordados blancos y en medio de la choza había un calderón en dónde se cocinaba un sabroso estofado.**

¿?:Mi nombre es Chihiro encantada de conocerte, Erica.

Erica: El placer és mío, Chihiro. I dime sólo Erica.

Chihiro: Ya debes de conocer a mi marido Yuke.-dijo cuando vió que Yuke llegaba detrás de mí.

Yuke: Ay…perdón no te había dicho mi nombre Erica.

Erica: No pasa nada, tampoco hay para tanto^^'

Chihiro: Me gustaría mucho que esta noche la pasaras con nosotros.

Erica: No me gustaría ser una carga para vosotros. Además de que yo hago lo que hago sin pedir nada a cambio.

Yuke: Pero una invitada no se debe tratar mal. Vamos nos gustaría mucho.-dijo mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda y le daba un beso a la mejilla. La choza tiene dos habitaciones. Una es el salón y la otra es la nuestra. Puedes dormir al futón del salón si gustas.

Erica. De acuerdo-dije con un suspiro-Espero no ser una carga.

Yuke y Chihiro: Que va para nada!

**Entonces antes de comer junto con la pareja y dormir me dispuse a hacer unos rituales que, aprendí de mi madre para purificar el hogar, y que mejoré con Kikyo. **

**Al cabo de 15 min...**

Erica: Terminé-les dije a la pareja-.

Yuke:Gracias Erica. Mi mujer ya ha terminado de preparar la cena. Si gustas puedes entrar a comer.

Erica: Gracias^^.

**Terminada la cena me recosté en el futón y me dejé llevar por el sueño.**

**SUEÑO**

**Me desperté y no encontré a nadie en la choza. Es más no estaba en el mismo sitio en que me dormí. Asustada salí al exterior. Un hermoso bosque se extendía alrededor de donde dormía.**

_Esto es muy extraño…no estoy en la choza de Yuke y Chihiro. _Pensé.

**De pronto un olor me vino a la nariz. Parecía a la de Inuyasha. **_Pero si Inu..yasha no estaba sellado en el árbol milenario por Kikyo?_ **Pero sin embargo también era diferente, más puro. Pero ****el ****olor se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó.**

_Que significa todo esto?_-me dije a mi misma.

¿?: Significa que lo que está ocurriendo ahora sólo está en tu sueño-dijo una voz detrás de mí.

**Me giré en el acto sobre mis talones, pero no vi a nadie.**

Erica: QUIEN ERES!? Y COMO PUEDES LEER MIS PENSAMIENTOS!?

¿?: Tranquila Erica. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero es que acaso no reconoces la voz de tu padre?

**Un hermoso lobo plateado, de tres colas y con una mirada penetrante de color verde esmeralda apareció de entre los árboles.**

Erica: que..?Padre…eres…tu?

Hayato: Así es. Ya has cumplido los 18 años.-dijo observando la bella figura de su hija.

Erica: Estas…vivo?-dije incrédula.

Hayato: Sólo en tu mente. **Después me miró seriamente y me dijo:** Vine a advertirte.

Erica: Advertirme de qué?-dije preocupada.

Hayato: Tus poderes han incrementado considerablemente des de que tenías 5 años mi niña.-dijo un Espíritu del Bosque orgulloso. Pero debo advertirte de que Magatsuhi o un hanyou parecido a él ha vuelto y es más poderoso.

Erica: QUE!?No lo eliminó Midoriko?

**Las sospechas de que un nuevo ser maligno y muy más poderodo eran ciertas.**

Hayato: Ha vuelto a aparecer. Siempre va a volver mientras haya confusión, tristeza y odio en los corazones de los humanos. Por eso debes ser fuerte.

Onigumo ,un hombre, dio su cuerpo y alma para estar con Kikyo, pero se convirtió en un ser mucho más poderoso que él y no pudo controlar la voluntad. Así nació Naraku, porque había confusión, egoísmo, maldad, obseción...en su corazón y se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos.

Tu tienes la misión de sanar el corazón de las personas y ayudarlas. Eso es un Espíritu del Bosque.

**Me quedé con la boca abierta. Nunca nadie me había dicho quien era en realidad y ahora me lo dejaba todo en bandeja.**

Erica: Por que nunca me habías dicho todo esto. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido pude haberte salvado y haber sido aún más fuerte.-dije dolida y con un nudo en la garganta.

Hayato: Porqué te pertenecía a ti seguir tu propio camino. Recuerda el refrán " Dale un pez y no tendrá hambre en todo el día, enséñale a pescar y no tendrá hambre en toda una vida". Si las cosas las aprendes por ti misma, a parte de tener más mérito sería más difícil que las olvidaras.

Erica: Pero me refiero que porque me lo dices ahora. Según tu no tendrías que haberlo echo.

Hayato: Pienso que ahora estás mucho más preparada que antes.

**Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma y preferí cambiar de tema, ya que hacía más de 10 ańos que no veía mi padre.**

Erica: Una pregunta que es este sitio? Antes he sentido otra presencia.

Hayato: Todo lo que ocurre en una mente es porque aún no ha ocurrido y está escrito en tu mente o pueden ser recuerdos del pasado.-dijo mientras se desvanecía.

Erica: ESPERA! NO TE VAYAS!-dije. Qué habilidades me quedan por aprender? NO SOY TAN FUERTE COMO TÚ!

Hayato: Eres la puerta entre la vida y la muerte y puedes cambiar los hilos del destino. Pronto descubrirás por ti misma en lo que te has convertido…adiós nos veremos.

**Cuando su presencia desvaneció me desperté de golpe. **

Yuke: Buenos días!^^ Has dormido bien?-preguntó.

Erica: Sí. Muy bien.- _solo me encontrado a mi padre en mi mente, me he enterado que hay otro Naraku...en fin muy bien me dije a mi misma._

**En ese momento Chihiro entró en el salón.**

Erica: Me tendré que ir.-dije con pesar.

Chihiro: Eres una buena persona se te echará de menos. Y estoy encantada de haberte conocido.

Yuke: Es verdad, es una lastima que no te puedas quedar más tiempo.

**Me levanté, y me fui a canviar.**

**Luego me despedí de la pareja y emprendí un viaje en busca de Naraku.**

**No podría permanecer mucho tiempo en las aldeas, porque al no envejecer más, pensarían que era un demonio o hanyou y me atacarían. Al fin y al cabo los humanos son así. Lo que no entienden o comprenden es malo para ellos.**

**A medio camino me paré a descansar debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Los pájaros cantaban hermosas melodías y el viento movía las ramas y hojas al compás de la música.**

**Cuando abrí los ojos el sol ta estaba muy arriba. Me acerqué a un río y pesqué algunos peces para comer.**

**Encendí luego una pequeña fogata y cociné el pescado.**

**Después de comer, emprendí de nuevo el viaje por los alrededores de la región.**

**Sin embargo, no pude encontrar nada a cerca de Naraku. Se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.**

**...**

**Luego de varios años más de búsqueda, decidí volver a la aldea de Kikyo.**

**Me acerqué al goshinboku ( árbol sagrado). Inuyasha aún permanecía dormido. El conjuro que le lanzó Kikyo era muy potente.**

**Me quedé observándolo durante unos minutos. **

_Se ve hermoso...ay pero que digo...y sus orejas...-_me acerqué y toqué sus orejas, se veían lindas. _Ay pero que estoy haciendo ^^'._

**Luego observé la aldea que una vez fue mi hogar.**

**Kaede había crecido mucho. Ya habían pasado 6 años que no volvía a verla. Era toda una mujer.**

**Volví, porqué le prometí que cuidaría a la aldea y a ella. Le debía eso a Kikyo.**

**Sonreí, el tiempo no la había cambiado. Se veía que era ella, la Kaede que conocí. **

**No podía ir a verla porque siempre estaba con los aldeanos y porque no tenía que interferir en su vida.**

**Me alejé un poco de la aldea y me fui al bosque.**

**Era mi mundo, en él sentía que me vitalizava, era mi energía. Si el bosque no existiera, yo tampoco lo haría.**

**A medida que iba aprendiendo me daba cuenta que mi poder era más influenciado por la natura.**

**De dónde provenía mi energía?**

**La energía que las plantas y árboles absorbían del Sol, era la misma que los herbívoros obtenían al comérselas y los carnívoros al comerse otros seres.**

**La energía ni se crea ni se destruye, solo fluye, y los Espíritus del Bosque tan sólo eramos canales por dónde fluía esa energía y podíamos moldearla a nuestro gusto y aprovecharla para ayudar a los demás.**

**Por eso siempre era buscado nuestro poder. Al ser unas criaturas puras no podíamos abusar de nuestros poderes, porqué sería nuestra autodestrucción como personas.**

**Aprendía muchas cosas entrenando en el bosque.**

**Hace apenas unos días empecé a entrenar con mi mente y estaba dando resultados.**

…

**Con el paso del tiempo, es decir, después de varios meses logré leer mejor los pensamientos de todos los seres vivos pequeños. Como tampoco no tenía un gran olfato, podía guiarme con la mente para visualizar mis alrededores y ver si había algún peligro.**

_Es agotador…pero seguro que valdrá mucho la pena…a veces tengo que presenciar también el sufrimiento en mi mente de las otras criaturas. No tengo que abusar de la intimidad de las criaturas sólo lo mínimo para detectar-las._

**A veces me sentía sola, ya que ahora toda la responsabilidad tenía que asumirla yo como Espíritu del Bosque que era.**

**Pero de momento todo me había salido bien y no podía quejarme, ya que estaba mejorando con mis entrenamientos. Solo tenía que mantener puro y controlado mis territorios.**

**6 años más tarde pero algo ocurrió por los alrededores. Unos mercenarios que se hacían llamar banda de los 7 guerreros surgieron y saqueaban aldeas. No faltó mucho tiempo para sembrar el miedo por la región.**

**Entonces me dispuse a dar fin a esos mercenarios o a enfrentarme a ellos para darles a entender el que estaba bien y mal.**

**No tardé mucho en localizarlos. En ese momento se encontraban en una gran mansión festejando sus victorias.**

**Me arriesgaba a salir herida del encuentro, porqué eran 7 guerreros bien entrenados y yo apenas sabía usar armas. Mi padre me entrenó bien con la espada y mi madre con el látigo (una de mis armas favoritas), pero ellos llevaban mucho tiempo usándolas y no podía decir lo mismo de mí.**

**Observé desde lejos a los miembros de la banda de guerreros para ver sus tácticas y habilidades. Seguro podría leer sus mentes en caso de combate, porque eran simples humanos. En caso de youkai y hanyou, sería más complicado porqué tienen una mente mucho más compleja.**

**Al día siguiente cuando salían de la mansión me interpuse en su camino, con la espada de mi padre a un lado, sujetada con el obi que tenía mi traje de lucha.**

Bankotsu: No sé quién te crees que eres mujer, pero nadie se interpone en nuestro camino. Si no te vas ahora mismo sentenciarás tu propia muerte.-dijo el joven líder.

Erica: Sólo he venido a aturar vuestras atrocidades.-dije segura de mi misma.

**Los 7 guerreros estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.**

**Bankotsu aun riendo dijo:**

Bankotsu: No me hagas reír. Tú vas a detener-nos?-se burló.

Erica: Te recomiendo que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Bankotsu: NIÑA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE HABERME HABLADO ASÍ-dijo enojado en líder.

**Bankotsu lanzó un ataque con su arma Banryu y yo lo esquivé con facilidad.**

Erica: Te lo dije. No puedes hacer nada.

**Bankotsu quien no quería perder su orgullo se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra mí.**

_De momento sólo lo enojaré y le haré ver que no todo puede lograrlo_

_Bankotsu: Esa niña no es una cualquiera…jajaja…no intenta atacarme sólo se está defendiendo. Por qué habrá venido a afrentarse contra mí?_

**Bankotsu paró de atacarme y me miró de reojo.**

Bankotsu: Dónde aprendiste a luchar de esa forma, niña?

Erica: Eso es asunto mío. Sólo quería advertirte qué esté camino te llevará hacia la muerte.

_Bankotsu: Por qué tantas molestias, por qué se preocupa por mí? Es solo una niña tonta! Mira que luchar por esa estupidez y enfrentarse conmigo por eso._

Bankotsu: Pues entonces no veo por qué tienes que interferir. No es asunto tuyo-dijo tajante.

Suikotsu: Bankotsu porqué no acabas con su vida ahora. Ella no vale nada y te ha faltado el respeto como nadie lo había hecho hasta hora. Bueno nadie que lo haya hecho lo has dejado con vida y sin embargo, por qué ella? No veo la diferencia.

Bankotsu: Será mejor que cierres tu boca!-dijo enojado. No vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo matando a esa mujer.

**Eso me hizo enojar un poco, pero sin embargo no lo demostré porque no quería mostrar debilidad ante ellos.**

Erica: Visto que queréis desperdiciar vuestra vida matando a gente inocente, no tengo nada qué decir. Sólo que os vaya muy bien-dije con ironía.

Mukotsu: Es verdad Bankotsu como dejas que nos hable así. Si la capturamos puedo hacerla mi mujer es muy hermosa.

**Bankotsu se lo miró de reojo.**

**Yo no quería luchar con todos a la vez, ya que me arriesgaba a salir herida.**

Renkotsu: Ahora no tenemos nada que hacer. Ya hemos terminado nuestro trabajo con el propietario de esa mansión aunque no me agrada luchar con una mujer.

Jakotsu: Hubiera preferido un hombre bueno…pero que le vamos hacer. :´(

Renkotsu: Nunca vas a cambiar…verdad hermano?-suspiro-. ¬¬

Bankotsu: Basta ya vosotros dos.! Y tú!-dijo apuntándome con la espada -No porqué seas mujer voy a terner piedad contigo.-ninguna mujer se iría ilesa por faltarle el respeto.

**Entonces empezó una lucha.**

**Los siete guerreros contra mí.**

**Esquivaba los ataques que me lanzaban. Estaba en desventaja pero podía leer todos sus movimientos.**

**Después de un largo tiempo se agotaron y sus ataques se volvieron mucho más pesados.**

Erica: No tiene caso que luchéis más conmigo. Sólo quiero por las buenas qué recapacitéis como los humanos que sois y que empecéis de nuevo vuestra vida.

Bankotsu: Y quién eres tú una diosa?

Erica: Eso a tí no te importa. Pero si lo fuera, qué harías al respeto? -dije con una sonrisa burlona.

**No quería herirlos, porqué eran humanos. Sólo intentaba cansarlos durante la pelea.**

**Transfería**** energía de la Tierra a mis armas para hacerlas más poderosas.**

**Pronto se cansaron y aturaron la pelea.**

Bankotsu: Tú no eres humana. Si lo fueras ya habría acabado con tu vida. Además no has lanzado ataques ofensivos. Es que acaso pretendes morir, niña?

Erica: Sin embargo, lo siento para tu información, pero si soy una humana.-mentí un poco, si era humana, pero tenía la capacidad de hacer fluir por mi cuerpo la energía de la Tierra.

Bankotsu: Sólo quiero que sepas que no me harás cambiar de opinión!-le costaba reconocer, pero esa chica luchaba mucho mejor que él. Vamonos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

Todos los 7 guerreros: Pero...Bankotsu!

Bankotsu: Cállense! Si digo nos vamos, NOS VAMOS! Y mujer no vuelvas a interferir!-dijo amenazándome con la espada. No voy a ser tan piadoso contigo.

Erica: Ya lo veremos.

**Los 7 guerreros se fueron por su propio camino y yo por el mío.**

_Esa chica sería ideal para mí_ se dijo para sí mismo. _Espero encontrarla de nuevo… pero en qué estoy pensando, por qué tendrá este afecto en mí? Será por qué no es igual que otras mujeres? Me cuesta reconocerlo pero nunca había visto luchar a una chica como ella._

**Y con esos pensamientos se fue con su grupo.**

**A pesar de mi enfrentamiento siguieron otra vez el mismo camino y perdieron la vida en el intento.**

**Bankotsu antes de morir:**

_Esa chica…ya no la podré ver…sólo quería advertirme sobre esto…y fui un tonto en no creerla. Me enamoré de ella y ahora nunca la volveré a ver. Ahora entiendo que es amar. Si nunca hubiera sido tan orgulloso podría estar a su lado._

**Pero el destino ya estaba escrito y yo no supe cambiar sus hilos.**

**Al enterarme de su muerte me entristecí. No era alguien malo en el fondo. Sólo había confusión en su corazón. Había fallado con la banda de los 7 guerreros. Sólo esperaba qué hubiera encontrado la paz.**

_Lo qué no entiendo es que por qué me siento tan mal y triste por su muerte. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se lo había buscado. Pero quizá fui yo quien no supo manejar la situación y cambiar el rumbo de la vida de Bankotsu y de los otros guerreros. Por qué pienso en él ahora ? Tan sólo era un simple humano y no podía enamorarme de él porqué éramos muy distintos, más bien polos opuestos. Además yo no envejecía. La relación hubiera acabado en agonía y sufrimiento y yo lo sabía._

**Luego de investigar sobre estos sentimientos pude darme cuenta que me entristecí porqué murieron sin que yo pudiera ayudarlos. Al fin y al cabo eran humanos y todo ser tiene derecho a vivir.**

**El tiempo fue pasando hasta que se cumplieron los 50 años de la muerte de kikyo.**

**El aire cambió y pude leer en los árboles que el destino daría un giro inesperado y que sucederían eventos importantes de hora en adelante.**


	4. Kagome

**En una época muy diferente a la del sengoku una chica de 14 años, llamada Kagome Higurashi, se levantaba temprano para ir a la escuela.**

**Levantó a su hermano Sota y fueron juntos a desayunar en la cocina. **

**Su madre Naomi les había preparado tostadas.**

Abuelo: Kagome debes vender los llaveros que contienen una esfera en forma de la legendaria perla de Shikon.

Kagome: Y por qué debería venderlas?

Abuelo: A partir de hoy se convertirán en el símbolo de éste templo.

Kagome: AH abuelo! Sabes qué día es mañana? ^^-evitando como siempre sus pesadas explicaciones.

Abuelo: Claro! Como crees que me olvidara del cumpleaños de mi nieta?^^

Kagome: Y mi regalo?^^

**El abuelo le entrego una pata disecada antigua y le comenzó a explicar su historia, pero Kagome entregó la pata a Buyo, su gato, para que se lo comiera.**

Abuelo: NOO! BUYO devuélvela :'(

**Kagome se fue a la escuela.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Kagome cumplió los 15 años y se preparó para ir a su escuela y ver los regalos que le daban sus mejores amigas Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.**

**Cuando salió a fuera encontró a su hermano Sota en la puerta del pozo.**

Kagome: Sota que haces sabes que no se puede jugar en la puerta de los templos.

Sota: Buyo es el desobediente.

Kagome: Entró de nuevo al pozo?

**Kagome y Sota entraron en la puerta del pequeño templo.**

Sota: BUYO!-el gato no salió. Lo más seguro es que esté allá bajo.

Kagome: Por qué no bajas?

Sota: Es que este lugar…me da mucho miedo-dijo Sota.

Kagome: Pero a qué le tienes miedo? Qué no eres hombrecito?

**De pronto un ruido proveniente del pozo asustó a Sota y se escondió detrás de su hermana Kagome.**

Sota: Hermana! Ay algo ahí!

Kagome: Con razón el gato no está contigo, oixx!-suspiro.

**Kagome baja por las escaleras que la conducen hasta el pozo. De pronto Kagome se para**_. Y ese ruido proviene del pozo?_-piensa Kagome asustada. **De pronto un ruido más fuerte hace gritar a Kagome y asustar a Sota.**

**Buyo sale detrás del pozo y los dos hermanos suspiran de alivio.**

**Kagome coge a buyo y se dispone a subir, cuando de pronto el pozo sellado se abre.**

**Kagome se gira sobre sus talones y un fantasma en forma de una mujer ciempiés la coge y se la lleva dentro del pozo.**

Sota: Hermana!

**Kagome asustada se gira y ve a un esqueleto** **en forma de una mujer ciempiés que se va regenerando.**

Mujer ciempiés: Ohhh…Soy feliz! Siento como mi cuerpo regenera! Mi cuerpo está regresando a la normalidad!-decía el demonio mientras sujetaba a Kagome por la cabeza.

Kagome: Aaaaighh

Mujer ciempiés: Tú eres la que la posee, no es así? –dice mientras con una larga lengua lame el rostro de Kagome.

Kagome: No! Suéltame! SUÉLTAME! AAAAAIGHHH!-mientras un resplandor rosado salía de su mano y alejaba al demonio.

Mujer ciempiés: MALDICIÓN! MALDICIÓN! NO TE ESCAPARÁS PERLA DE SHIKÓOON!-mientras era alejada por la energía de la mano de Kagome.

Kagome: Dijo perla de Shikon?-mientras volvía otra vez al suelo del pozo.

Kagome: En dónde estoy? Y la mujer ciempiés?-se preguntó mirando por todas partes pero sin encontrar al demonio. Estoy dentro del pozo? _Habrá sido un sueño-_pensaba. Pero de pronto vio que quedaban unos restos del brazo del demonio, con la que la sujetaba, en el suelo. No! No ha sido un sueño!-dijo asustada. Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido! SOTA!ABUELO!MAMÁ!

_Por qué no responde nadie?_-pensó asustada.

**Kagome trepó por unas lianas del pozo devora huesos y cuando salió a la superficie observó que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar.**

**Kagome se puso a andar por un sendero que había por allí y vio el goshinboku de su templo que sobresalía de entre los otros árboles.**

**Kagome animada corrió hasta ese árbol pensando que estaba cerca de su casa, pero lo que vio la dejó muy sorprendida.**

**Un muchacho de su edad más o menos, peliplateado y con unas hermosas orejas de perro estaba clavado al árbol con una flecha en el corazón.**

Kagome: ehh que haces ahí? –mientras se acercaba al muchacho. _Santo cielo sus orejas no son humanas. Me gustaría tocarlas.-_piensa mientras comienza a tocar sus orejas de perro.

Kagome: MMMmm…creo que no es el momento para hacer eso.-dijo mientras dejaba de tocar sus orejas.

**De pronto unos aldeanos apuntan a Kagome con sus arcos.**

Aldeanos: QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ!-mientras le disparan unas flechas.

**Kagome logra esquivar las flechas, pero es capturada por los aldeanos y llevada a su aldea.**

Kagome: Qué fea manera para tratar a los visitantes!

Aldeanos (rumorean): Es una chica que lleva un kimono muy extraño.

Anciana Kaede: A ver…qué ocurre aquí?-dijo mientras observaba a la niña, que yacía atada de manos y tobillos, en el suelo.

**La Anciana Kaede cogió a Kagome por el mentón y la observó.**

Anciana Kaede: Niña, puedes poner una cara un poco enojada? Así, bien. No puede ser!-dijo asombrada.

Aldeano: Qué sucede Anciana Kaede?

Anciana Kaede: Esta niña es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

….

**Erica quién nunca se alejó demasiado del bosque de la aldea, observó como Kagome, la supuesta reencarnación de Kikyo, travesaba el espacio-tiempo con el pozo devora huesos.**

_Esto es sorprendente. Tengo que seguir investigando acerca de ello. Pero…que es eso. Esa niña…LLEVA LA PERLA DE SHIKON EN SU INTERIOR! Eso solo traerá más guerras y problemas!_

**A pesar de los años, Erica aún aparentaba una chica de 18, pero realmente tenía unos 66.**

_Voy a observar más a esa niña._

…

Anciana Kaede: Ven.

Se dirigieron a su choza y le preparó comida a Kagome, perqué ya se había hecho muy tarde.

Kaede: Perdona niña, pero como estamos en épocas de guerras pensábamos que eras una espía.

Kagome: No passa nada.^^ Por cierto en que época estoy?

Kaede: En el Sengoku.

**Antes que Kagome pudiera contestarle** **un estruendo que provenía de la aldea alertó a Kaede y Kagome, quiénes salieron a fuera a ver qué ocurría. **

**La mujer ciempiés volvía a atacar a la aldea.**

Kagome: ES ESE MONSTRUO OTRA VEZ!

Mujer ciempiés: Entrégame la perla de shikon!-dijo mientras se dirigía a atacar a Kagome.

Kaede: Acaso…TU TIENES LA PERLA DE SHIKON!?

Kagome: No estoy segura de ello. Pero yo no sé nada acerca de esa perla! Dijo mientras esquivaba otro ataque del demonio.

_Ya lo entiendo a quién quiere es a mí._

Kaede: Arrójenla en el pozo!

Kagome: _Por allí es por dónde yo llegué._ En dónde está el pozo!? En donde está el bosque!? Es dónde esa ese resplandor? Bien voy hacia allí! _Tengo que alejar al monstruo de la aldea._

Kaede:_ Pero como ha podido ver esa niña la aura que hay en ese bosque? El qué está protegido por el Espíritu del Bosque? _Ella puede ver las luces espirituales que hay en el bosque!

**Kagome corrió como pudo hacia el árbol sagrado, dónde estaba ese muchacho sellado.**

Kagome: Espero que pueda llegar a tiempo! Sota!Abuelo!QUE ALGUIIIEN ME AYUUUUUDEEEEE!-mientras el monstruo se le acercaba cada vez más.

**De repente, Inuyasha despertó de su largo letargo.**

**Cuando Kagome llegó al Goshinboku…**

Inuyasha:Oye Kikyo por qué desafías de esa manera a la mujer ciempiés!-dijo arrogantemente Inuyasha.

Kagome: Me estás hablando? Estas vivo?-dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba, después de caer al suelo, al escapar del monstruo.

Inuyasha: Acaba con ella de un solo golpe, así como hiciste conmigo. Eeh? Por qué pones esa cara de tonta, no me dirás que te has vuelto loca, señorita?

Kagome: Oye! Por qué me estas llamando Kikyo! MI VERDADERO NOMBRE EEEEESSS…

**Inuyasha movió sus orejas y dijo:**

Inuyasha: Ahí viene.

**De pronto entró en el claro el demonio y arrojó al suelo a Kagome. Los aldeanos lanzaron al monstruo cuerdas con puntas de metal.**

Aldeanos: LO TENEMOS! TIREN!

_Ahora tendré un poco de tiempo._

Inuyasha: Jajaja…que vergüenza me das Kikyo.

Kagome: QUÉ NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! NO ESTÉS CONFUNDIÉNDOME!-dijo mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha. YA TE DIJE VARIAS VECES QUE NO SOY KIKYO, ESCUCHASTE?!

Inuyasha: Déjate de bromas! Tú eres la única mujer que desprende ese horrible olor el cual es insoportable para mí.-se la miró mejor y la volvió a olfatear. Es cierto no eres Kikyo.

Kagome: Entendiste? Mi nombre correcto es Kagome! KA…GO…ME!

**Inuyasha se volteó avergonzado y le dijo:**

Inuyasha: Claro que Kikyo era mucho más astuta y mucho más hermosa.

**Kagome se enojó.**

**De pronto la mujer ciempiés agarró a Kagome y esta se agarró del cabello de Inuyasha.**

Kagome: SUUUÉEEEELTAAMEEEEEEE!-dijo mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre del demonio.

Inuyasha: SUUÉEELTAMEEEE TÚ A MÍIII!

**En ese momento llegaba al claro Kaede.**

Aldeanos: Anciana Kaede! Inuyasha ha dspertado!

_Kaede: Qué Inuyasha ha despertado? Se supone que ese conjuro jamás se desvanecería! Por qué? En dónde andará el Espíritu del Bosque qué protegía a la aldea? Habrá muerto?_

Mujer cimepiés: ENTREGAME LA PERLA DE SHIKOOOOON!

_Inuyasha: La perla se Shikon?_

**De pronto le salen unos enormes colmillos al demonio y cuando se dispone a morder a Kagome…**

Kagome: NOO! DETÉNTEEEEE!-y le vuelve a salir un resplandor rosado que destruye en pedazos al demonio.

**Cuando Kagome hizo eso los aldeanos se quedaron asombrados.**

_Es cierto…ocurrió lo mismo en el pozo_

Kagome: pero por qué puedo hacer tal cosa?

**En ese momento un resplandor empieza a brillar en el estómago de Kagome y la mujer ciempiés se vuelve a levantar y ataca a Kagome. La agarra con los colmillos del estómago y la lanza.**

**Mientras Kagome está en el aire una perla rosada sale del interior de su estómago.**

_Se encontraba en mi interior…esa es la perla de Shikon._

**Kagome cae al suelo junto con la perla.**

Kagome: Auu!-cuando se golpea contra el suelo.

Inuyasha: Entrégame ahora esa perla de Shikon! RÁPIDO!

**En ese momento el demonio apretó con su cuerpo a Kagome junto a Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado y cogió a la perla que estaba en el suelo.**

Mujer ciempiés: Jajaja…me habían contado que un tondo mitad humano y mitad bestia andaba buscando el poder de la perla de Shikon.

**Kagome se miró a Inuyasha.** _Qué será ese sujeto?_

Inuyasha: No me subestimes mujer ciempiés. Basura como tú nunca me va a obligar a usar todos mis poderes.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Kagome: Oye has sido muy altanero! Pero eres fuerte?-Inuyasha se quedó asombrado y confundido.

Mujer ciempiés: Como puedes tener esperanzas en un tipo que solo sabe fanfanoerrar además tiene un conjuro y no puede moverse…jajaja. Solo quédense ahí abrazados.-dijo mientras se comía a la perla de Shikon.

Inuyasha: Maldición se la comió!

**De pronto un poder demoníaco muy grande envuelve al demonio y lo regenera.**

**El demonio aprieta más su cuerpo y Kagome grita de dolor.**

Kagome: OYE! AYÚDAME YA NO PUEDO MÁAAASS!

Inuyasha: Oye, podrías quitar la flecha que me ata a este árbol?

Kagome: Cuál de las flechas?

Inuyasha. La que tengo en el corazón.

Kaede: No se la vayas a quitar! Ese conjuro es el que mantiene Inuyasha atrapado en el árbol. No se la vayas a quitar o te arrepentirás!

Inuyasha: Qué tonterías estás diciendo anciana. Quieres ser la comida de este monstruo ciempiés? Si digiere toda la perla de Shikon estaremos perdidos. Qué te pasa tu también quieres morir en este lugar?-se dirigió a Kagome.

Kagome: No no NO QUIERO MORIR EN ESTE LUGAAAAR!-dijo mientras cogía la flecha sagrada y rompía el conjuro.

**Inuyasha se liberó y mató al monstruo. Después Kagome cogió la perla e Inuyasha la atacó para quitársela.**

**Más tarde, Kaede le puso un rosario en el cuello de Inuyasha y Kagome con una palabra "Abajo!" hizo caer a Inuyasha contra el piso.**

**De esta forma podía controlar a Inuyasha.**

**Todos juntos fueron a la cabaña de Kaede y la anciano conto la historia de la muerte de Kikyo y como Kagome era su reencarnación.**

**Flaishback**

Aldeanos: MIRAD! ES INUYASHA!-dijeron incrédulos.

**Los aldeanos cogieron las armas y se dispusieron a hacerle frente.**

Inuyasha: I CREEN QUE CON ESAS PATÉTICAS ARMAS ME HARÁN ALGUN DAÑO!-dijo rompiendo con sus garras de acero las lanzas y espadas.

**Inuyasha saqueó la aldea y robó la perla de Shikon.**

Kikyo: INUYASHA!-disparó una flecha en dirección a su corazón.

**Una flecha fue en dirección a su corazón y lo clavó en el árbol milenario.**

Inuyasha. Ki..Kikyo…Como pudiste…-dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido por el conjuro de Kikyo.

**Una sangrienta Kikyo, apoyada en su arco, se acercó al hombre que un día entregó su corazón y alma y cogió la perla de Shikon.**

Kaede: Hermana!-dijo una llorosa Kaede.

Kikyo: Kaede… quie..ro..que…me…quemáis…junto…a la…perla.

Erica y Kaede: Noo!-dijimos llorando-No podemos hacerlo te vas a curar.

Kikyo: Ya es…demasiado…tarde…la perla…no debe…caer…otra vez…en manos equivocadas…-eso fue lo último que dijo y cayó muerta en el suelo.

**Kikyo fue incinerada junto a la perla.**

**Fin del flashback**

Kagome: Qué significa que soy una reencarnación!?

**Naturalmente suprimió la parte que hablaba del Espíritu del Bosque. Ahora hacía más 66 años que los Espíritus del Bosque no iban por las aldeas ayudando a la gente, se había convertido en leyenda.**

Kagome: Así que yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo?-preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

Kaede: Eso parece.

**Kagome pocos días después con una flecha y por equivocación destruyó la perla en mil pedazos y viajó con Inuyasha para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla.**

**El vínculo de Kagome e Inuyasha, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. También, en su viaje hicieron más amigos como:**

**Shippo:**

**Es un Demonio Zorro, con la apariencia de un niño de 7 años, excepto que tiene una gran cola de zorro de color ocre al final de la espalda y también las patas son de zorro, tiene el cabello marrón-rojo y tiene la cara muy grande en comparación en el cuerpo, y los ojos los tiene de color turquesa. Va vestido con unos pantalones de color azul oscuro atados con un cinturón del mismo color, lleva kimono de color turquesa y por encima un chaleco ocre. Como complemento lleva un lazo para recoger el pelo de color turquesa.**

**Perdió a su padre cuando era pequeño. Es un niño inocente y muy tierno.**

Miroku:

**En Miroku es el bonzo que viaja con el grupo de Inuyasha. Su abuelo fue maldecido hace cincuenta años por Naraku, que le creó Agujero del Viento en la mano derecha, que pasa de generación en generación, hasta que ha llegado a Miroku. **

**La parte más característica de su comportamiento es que es un personaje muy pervertido. Suele flirtear con todas las chicas bonitas que encuentra, les toca el culo y, incluso les pide tener un hijo con él. Miroku es un personaje bastante valiente y fuerte, suficientemente para superar a un humano fuerte o incluso a un Yokai. También tiene mucha paciencia, y es bastante inteligente. Es muy cordial con sus amigos. Sin embargo, no se suele relacionar con desconocidos; esto es por culpa de su agujero del viento, que no le permite abrirse a los demás.**

**Sango:**

**Sango fue la única superviviente del pueblo de los exterminadores de demonios. Antes de ser destruido, en este pueblo vivían unos humanos que habían aprendido la técnica de exterminación de demonios y normalmente ayudaban a otros pueblos a deshacerse de ellos. Ella vivió en este pueblo con su hermano Kohaku y su padre, el jefe del pueblo.**

**Los mejores exterminadores del pueblo fueron llamados para matar a un demonio araña. También llevaron en Kohaku con ellos, de modo que fuera su primera experiencia como exterminador. Una vez en el castillo, el demonio poseyó en Kohaku y le obligó a matar a todos los de su pueblo menos la Sango, que resultó gravemente herida por su hermano. Confusa por el comportamiento de su hermano, buscó la razón de las extrañas acciones. Al ver las telarañas pegadas a en Kohaku y que el señor del castillo no tenía sombra, rápidamente descubrió que en Kohaku estaba controlado por el Señor del Castillo y lo trató de matar. Por órdenes del Señor, los soldados del castillo mataron en Kohaku y aparentemente a la Sango también. El joven señor del castillo, en Kagewaki Hitomi, después asesinó a su padre. Se explicó que su padre había estado actuando de manera extraña desde hacía algún tiempo y que había sido poseído. Ordenó que los exterminadores fuesen enterrados en el jardín. La Sango salió ella misma de la tumba, negándose a morir. En Kagewaki la vio y le curó las heridas. **

**En Naraku, que era el consejero de en Kagewaki, fue e informó a su joven señor que el pueblo de los exterminadores había sido destruido y que todos sus habitantes del pueblo habían sido asesinados. También explicó que el asesino había sido el semidimoni Inuyasha. La Sango escuchó la conversación y ordenó que le devolvieran las armas y la armadura, declarando que mataría Inuyasha para vengar a su familia. En Naraku, que había sido el culpable de todo, engañó a la chica para que atacara Inuyasha, y le dio un fragmento por qué no sintiera el dolor. La Sango pronto encontró y atacó Inuyasha, pero éste la pudo convencer que Naraku había mentido.**

**Kirara:**

**La Kirara es la mascota de Sango. Antes era de la Midoriko **

**Es un Demonio Gato de dos colas, un ser mitológico de Japón (Nekomata). Posee dos formas:**

**La pacifica: Es muy pequeña y parecida a una gata, pero con dos colas. En esta forma no suele atacar **

**La ofensiva: Se vuelve grande, del tamaño de una pantera y mucho más agresiva, sus facciones se vuelven más serias y le salen los colmillos de la boca. Es la forma que utiliza normalmente para atacar y transportar los compañeros, en esta forma también, puede volar y generar fuego.**

**El destino había unido al grupo para derrotar a Naraku y pronto se encontrarían con las leyendas de los Espíritus del Bosque.**


	5. Falsas leyendas

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara viajaban como de costumbre por la región.**

**El maldito de Naraku poseía la mayor parte de la perla. Tenían que hacer algo al respeto para poner a fin su maldad.**

**Kikyo fue revivida mediante un conjuro y ahora divagaba por la tierra con un cuerpo de barro y huesos de su tumba.**

**Sin embargo no sabían mucho de ella, porqué quería derrotar ella misma a Naraku. Quería vengar el cruel destino que tuvo el amor entre ella y Inuyasha.**

**Kagome a medida que pasaba el tiempo se fue enamorando de Inuyasha.**

**Lo que más le dolía era que Inuyasha nunca olvidó a Kikyo, y aunque ya no perteneciera a este mundo, la trataba como si fuera su primer plato y ella el segundo.**

**Kagome era fuerte y aunque le dolía que su amado hanyou eligió a Kikyo antes que a ella, prefirió permanecer a su lado para siempre y poder estar con él a pesar de sus consecuencias.**

**Inuyasha con la mirada al frente conducía a unos ya cansados amigos por el bosque.**

Kagome: Eee...Inuyasha...podemos descansar y comer un poco? Llevamos ya caminando todo el día y no hemos encontrado nada.

Inuyasha: Ah ya déjense de quejarse. Los humanos soys unos débiles-suspiró. -Está bien. Cerca de aquí hay una aldea.

Kagome: Bien^^.

**Cuando llegaron a la aldea Miroku se encargó de encontrar la más lujosa posada para pasar la noche ^^'.**

**A Sango no le gustó la idea. Miroku siempre iba tras las chicas y esto la ponía enferma.**

Shippo: COMIDA!^^

**Inuyasha como siempre le quitó la comida a Shippo y éste empezó a llorar.**

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: No...Kagome!

Kagome: Abajo!

**Inuyasha se estampó en el piso y algunas astillas, del suelo de madera, salieron volando.**

Inuyasha: Porque hiciste eso Kagome!

Kagome: Porque te comportas como una criatura. Pobre Shippo! Él es sólo un niño.

**Inuyasha giró la cabeza y no quizo discutir más con Kagome.**

**Kagome se acercó a Shippo y le dió una parte de su porción de comida.**

Shippo: Gracias Mami!^^

**Kagome ya no se sorprendía de que le dijera mamá. Los padres de Shippo murieron cuando el aún era muy pequeño.**

Kagome: A veces Inuyasha puede ser muy pesado pero tiene muy buen corazón. ^^

Shippo:^^-con la boca llena.

**A la mañana siguiente pasearon un poco por la aldea**.

Miroku: En esta aldea todo parece tan puro...no crees que es un poco estraño Kagome?

Kagome: Es verdad...pero no parece estraño...no creo k sea como en el monte Hakurei.

Inuyasha: No quiero recordarlo. _Kikyo...donde estas?Estás viva? Quiero encontrarte, no importa como._

_Kagome: Inuyasha está pensando en Kikyo._

**Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo vieron un hermoso templo que tenía jardines y estanques a su alrededor.**

Sango: Eso no se vee todos los días.

Miroku: Tienes razón Sanguito.

**Mientras que el grupo se acercaba al templo, algunos aldeanos fueron a hablar con ellos.**

Aldeano: Este es el templo de la Tierra.

Kagome: Porqué ese nombre?

Aldeano: Este templo, dice la leyenda, que era protegido por el Espíritu del Bosque.

Miroku: Espíritu del Bosque?

Aldeano: Es un mito de esta humilde aldea...

Shippo: Me encantan las historias y leyendas antiguas^^

Aldeano: Bueno...no passa nada si gusta podéis passar la noche en mi templo que os contaré las leyendas de esta aldea.

Miroku: No quiero abusar de su hospitalidad...

Aldeano: No te preocupes benerante monge, si a mi me gusta contar leyendas^^.

Inuyasha: Esta bien no tenemos ninguna pista de Naraku. No perdemos nada.

Kagome: Inuyasha desde cuando te has vuelto tan comprensivo?

Inuyasha: Mmp...mejor vayamos a dentro Kagome.

Kagome: Sip^^

**El templo por dentro era aun mejor.**

**Era hecho de mármol con dibujos hechos a mano, que reflejaban la historia de hace más de 200 años.**

**Los amigos se sentaron en la única sala que había y empezaron a hablar sobre echos históricos con el aldeano de nombre Yuke.**

Yuke: Yo ya soy un anciano. Conozco historias y leyendas de hace más de 50 años. El de l'Espíritu del Bosque es una de ellas.

...

Hace más de 200 años el mundo estaba repleto de criaturas de un gran poder espiritual que luchaban junto a las sacerdotisas para acabar con la maldad en el mundo.

Eran aún más poderosas que las sacerdotisas...eso dice la leyenda.

Eran humanos que podían transformarse en un animal, característico de la alma de cada uno, y dejaban de envejecer a los 18 años.

Miroku: Que ocurrió con ellas?

Yuke: Magatsuhi empezó a matarlas de una en una...aquí la leyenda es borrosa...pero hay una parte al final que dice...

El hijo o hija de un Espíritu del Bosque y una sacerdotisa será el último de ellos.

Kagome: Será de verdad que existen? Si logramos encontrar a uno de ellos seguro que podremos derrotar a Naraku.

Inuyasha: Es una leyenda Kagome. Como puedes siquiera pensar en seguir algo que no sabemos si existe?

Yo lo único que sé es que ese bastardo sigue ahí en algún lugar y no puedo perder el tiempo en unas vulgares leyendas.

Miroku: En eso no estoy de acuerdo Inuyasha. Naraku se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y no perdemos nada enencontrar al Espíritu del Bosque.

Sango: Tienes razón. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para explicarle todo eso. Si hay una que sabe muchas de las historias y leyendas de antaño es ella.

Respeto a Magatsuhi, solo puedo decir que fue un conjunto de demonios agrupados entre si (como Naraku), quien fue derrotado por la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Miroku: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sanguito.-dijo mientras tocaba el trasero de Sango.

Sango: Monge pervertido!-dijo mientras le daba una cachetada.

**Todos les salieron las lágrimas típicas de los animes en la cabeza.**

**A la mañana siguiente, después de pasar la noche en el templo de Yuke (quien era el aldeano donde años atrás Erica se hospedó), partieron hacia su aldea.**

**Después de la muerte de Chihiro, Yuke se encargó del templo sagrado de la aldea.**

**Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede...**

Kaede: Hola chicos...habéis encontrado algo dobre el paradero de Naraku?

Kagome: Sólo algunas pistas...de eso venimos a hablarle.

Inuyasha: Anciana Kaede conoces algo sobre los espíritus del bosque?

**Kaede se quedo sin habla**. _Algún día tenía que suceder esto..._

Kaede: Pasen dentro de mi choza.

Debo contarles algo al respeto. Los espíritus del bosque no són sólo unas leyendas de pueblo.

Miroku: A qué te refieres?

Kaede: Mejor vamos a dentro.

**Kaede llevó al grupo de Inuyasha y creó una kekai alrededor para no ser escuchados.**

Sango: Usted ha hecho eso anciana Kaede?

Kaede: Lo que quiero contaros no debe ser escuchado por otras personas.

Los Espíritus del Bosque existieron y creo que aún existen.

Inuyasha: Quieres decir que un ser muy poderoso que puede derrotar a Naraku existe y no has dicho nada!

Kagome: Inuyasha dejale explicar...

Kaede: Me parece que tu la conociste Inuyasha aunque no de la misma forma que Kikyo y yo.

Inuyasha: Como!? De que tanto estas hablando anciana?

Kaede: Hace muchos años, cuando kikyo era aún muy pequeña, encontró una niña de 5 años, cubierta de sangre que lloraba en el bosque.

La niña se llamaba Erica, y por lo que entiendo era hija de la hermana de Midoriko, Yumiko, y Hayato, uno de los más poderosos Espíritus del Bosque.

**Inuyasha se quedó sin habla.** _La amiga de Kikyo!_

Kagome: Midoriko tenia una hermana? Y no entiendo que són realmente esas criaturas.

Kaede: Magatsuhi, un conjunto de demonios agrupados entre si al igual que Naraku, acabó con la vida de Yumiko y Hayato. Erica se salvó de milagro por sus padres. No superó muy bien sus muertes.

Sango: Le debió ser muy duro.

Kaede: Magatsuhi luego fue derrotado por Midoriko y ella murió con él. Con la confusión de su alma creó la perla de Shikón.

Esta fue entregada a la aldea de exterminadores más adelante y después a Kikyo.

Erica y Kikyo se llebaban muy bien.

Kikyo era dos años mayor que ella, pero eso no impidió que naciera una gran amistad. Al tener que ocultar su esencia Erica no podía relacionarse con muchas personas más, de su edad.

Inuyasha: La primera vez que la vi, hace 50 años era muy joven pero ahoea tendrá tu edad no Kaede?

Kaede: Los Espíritus del Bosque son como las leyendas cuentan. Lo que no dicen es que dejan de crecer a los 18 años y conservan su apariencia.

Miroku: Son criaturas immortales?

Kaede: En edad sí, pero al tener un cuerpo humano las heridas graves podrían ser mortales.

Inuyasha: Qué ocurrió con ella?

Kaede: Inuyasha si yo lo supiera...-suspiró. Cuando Kikyo murió y te selló, ella descubrió que alguien interfirió en vuestras vidas y se fue de la aldea.

Inuyasha: QUIERES DECIR QUE ELLA SE FUE TRAS DE NARAKU?!

Kaede: Prometió cuidar de esta aldea y el poder del árbol sagrado y las luces espirituales del bosque protegen nuestras vidas. Yo creo que ella sigue viva.

No tengo más que decir por ahora, pero tened en cuenta de que si Naraku se entera que el último Espíritu del Bosque existe no dudará en acabar con su vida, entienden?

Shippo: No te preocupes, no lo andaremos contando por ahí.

Kagome: Dónde la podríamos encontrar?

Kaede: Ella es hija de una miko y un Espíritu del Bosque cuando el momento lo requiera se dejará ver. Pero su la buscan no la váis a encontrar.

Inuyasha: Pero entonces, que se supone que vamos hacer? No podemos esperar a que Naraku haga más daño.

Kaede: Me duele decir eso, pero tiempo al tiempo Inuyasha, tiempo al tiempo.

...

_Como suponía algún día tenía que pasar eso._

_No puedo canviar los hilos bien forjados del destino, así que no puedo interferir en el de Kikyo, porqué ya no pertenece a este mundo. Pero debo hacer algo más que sentarme y esperar._

_Pronto me dejaré ver ante al grupo de Inuyasha y me uniré a ellos para derrotar a Naraku._

_El enfrentamiento está aún por empezar._

_Cuando todo terminé, no antes, eso creo, buscaré esa esencia que causó sensaciones en mí antes de hablar telepáticamente con mi padre._

_..._

_Inuyasha: Ahora entiendo porqué olía a tanto bosque, la primera vez que la ví._

**Inuyasha se giró y vió a una Kagome que dormía plácidamente en el futón de la Anciana Kaede.**

**Suspiró. La miró con una profunda tristeza.**

_Ella ha sufrido mucho por mí. Nunca me dí cuenta de eso, soy un tonto._

_Quisiera que siempre estuviera en paz y feliz, como ahora-pensó mientras cambuaba su mirada a una de ternura._

**Sus orbes doradas brillaban con las llamas de la hoguera. Pero no sólamente por eso. Kagome también despertaba sentimientos que no sabía desifrar, en él. Cuando pensaba en ella una luz alumbraba la mirada dorada del peliplateado.**

_Pero ahora lo siento Kagome, debo encontrar a Kikyo. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada y sin saber si ella vive o...No no quiero pensar en eso!- -'_

**Se levantó y se fue al árbol sagrado.**

_Me sellaste aquí. No puedo olvidar cuando la flecha me clavó por el corazón en éste árbol sagrado. Ki..kyo. Ahora no es lo mismo que antes. Yo sólo quiero protegerte de Naraku y vengar tu muerte. Pero ya nada me ata a tí, a exepción de esta promesa._

_Ya no pertenecemos al mismo mundo. Me ha costado reconocerlo, pero tu tienes ahora tu propio camino y yo el mío._

**Inuyasha volvió a la choza y intentó conciliar el sueño.**


	6. La barrera de Naraku

**Mientras el grupo se ponía en marxa en busca de Naraku esperaban encontrar a la bella criatura Espíritu del Bosque.**

**Sin embargo, no tenían ni una pista de su paradero y cada vez la búsqueda era más desesperanzadora.**

Inuyasha: La Anciana Kaede dijo que le gustaba el bosque pero hemos pasado por todos los bosques de la región y...no sabemos nada.

Miroku: Ten pacienca. Yo creo que cuando menos lo esperamos la encontraremos.

Inuyasha: Yo creo más bien que ella dará con nosotros antes que nosotros a ella.

Sango: Que te hace pensar eso?

Shippo: Si vive en el bosque sabe como ocultarse...

Sango: Tienes razón Shippo.

Inuyasha: Pero es que no lo entiendo! Todos estamos sufriendo por culpa de ese bastardo de Naraku y ella se oculta de nosotros!

Kagome: Debe tener sus razones Inuyasha no juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas.

Inuyasha: Baa, si fuera yo y tubiera más poderes habría acabado con ese maldito.

Kagome: Uixx! No seas tan altanero Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Mmh

_No conozco es verdad, muy bien al Espíritu del Bosque. Lo que sí sé es que Kikyo la quería como a una hermana y solo por eso quiero protegerla. Kikyo se sacrificó por mí. No puedo lidiar con eso._

Kagome: Inuyasha, estás bien?

**Inuyasha estaba tan sumido en dus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que se alejó un poco del grupo.**

Inuyasha: Sí. Tan sólo estoy pensando.-inuyasha volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado y le dió la espalda.

_Estará pensando en Kikyo de nuevo? Ya sé que no puedo compatir con ella...pero tenía la esperanza que al permanecer a su lado..._

_Nunca he tenido envidia de Kikyo. Quizá me duela que Inuyasha cada vez que vee un gusano caza almas vaya sin dudar al encuentro de la sacerdotiza muerta. Pero amo tanto a Inuyasha que no importa lo que pase o cuantos impedimientos haya, siempre estaré a su lado._

_Lo que no entiendo es como puede ser ajeno a mi dolor...no entiendo como puede ser tan egoísta i después volver como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y yo sea la inocente que no entiende o no quiere entender lo que ocurre a mi alrededor._

Inuyasha: Oye Kagome baja ya de las nubes. Tenemos que encontrar los fragmentos, al Espíritu del Bosque y a Naraku.

_Como es que no entiende nada...ese cretino._

Kagome: Inuyasha ABAJO!

**Inuyasha se estrelló contra el piso con toda su fuerza.**

Inuyasha: Dime que he hecho ahora Kagome! No lo entiendo!

**Kagome le devolvió una mirada furiosa que hizo retroceder a Inuyasha por el miedo.**

Kagome: Como puedes ser tan cínico. Me voy!-y se alejó enojada hacia el bosque, del grupo.

Inuyasha: Esa niña... Pues está bien! No la iré a buscar!

Shippo: Perro tonto siempre lastimas el corazón de la bella Kagome!

**Inuyasha pegó al zorrito.**

Shippo: Buaaa duele mucho, :'(.

Sango: Inuyasha es solo un niño! Tienes suerte que sólo Kagome es capaz decirte abajo, porque ya estarías en el suelo.

Inuyasha: Ya callense, no entiendo. Porque no me dejan tranquilo.

**El día fue pasando hasta que el sol se puso. Kagome aun no había vuelto.**

**El grupo hizo una pequeña hoguera para resguardarse del frío. **

Sango: Inuyasha siempre tiene que lastimar a mi amiga.

Miroku: En verdad está precupado por la Seńorita Kagome, solo que es muy orgulloso como para reconocerlo.

Sango: Pero es que...

Miroku: Lo sé Sango...-la abrazó por detrás.

Voy a hablar con el orgulloso. Kagome ya se ha tardado.

**Miroku fue a hablar con Inuyasha quien se encontraba un poco alejado de la hoguera.**

Miroku: Sango tiene razón. No eres el único que sufre Inuyasha. Kagome sufre más que tú.

**Inuyasha no lo entendió, no pensó que ella también sufría mucho y a veces por su culpa.**

Inuyasha: Có..mo? Ella ...sufre más que yo?

Miroku: Aun no te has dado cuenta? Los sentimientos de Kagome hacia ti son muy fuertes.

Inuyasha: Eso lo sé Miroku-bajó la mirada un poco triste.

Miroku: Entonces? Por que la tratas de esa forma? Al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo se siente comparada con ella continuamente y cree que sólo es su sombra.

Imagínate por un momento que tu alma es solo la reencarnación de otro ser y tu no eres solo la misma imagen que otro que no eres tu, que tu personaludad no es tuya.

Inuyasha: Kagome no es nada de eso! Es diferente de Kikyo! Quizá sea la reencarnación de ella, pero eso no cambia nada!

Miroku: Entonces si te preocupas tanto de ella y la conoces tanto, porque no vas a buscarla?

Es ya oscuro y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

Inuyasha: Tienes razón.- y dió un brinco y se dispuso a seguir el aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba de Kagome.

_Kagome...estúpida porque no entiendes que te necessito a mi lado. O tal vez sea mi culpa después de todo. Solo quiero proteger a Kikyo de Naraku, porque no lo entiende. Su alma está atada a este mundo y su espíritu no puede ser libre. Pero es verdad que por mi culpa de estar pendiente de encontrar a Kikyo o ir cada vez a su encuentro lastimo a Kagome._

_Tambien quiero proteger a Kagome pero a veces tengo de protegerla de mi mismo. Ahora soy la que más la lastima, soy un estúpido._

...

Kagome: Inuyasha aún no ha venido por mí..._que estará haciendo? Se habrá enojado conmigo?_

**Kagome había paseado por el bosque durante todo día. No sabía como encontrar el camino de vuelta ya que estaba alterada con lo que había pasado a la mañana y se había perdido.**

**Cansada se había recostado al pie de un arbol y observó como ya empezaban a salir las estrellas.**

_Inuyasha...-_se cogió las rodillas i hundió su rostro en ellas.

...

**Inuyasha no lograba encontrarla y empezaba realmente a preocuparse.**

_Kagome donde estas... _KAGOME!

Inuyasha: Kagome! Donde estas!?

Kagome!

...

**La luna empezaba a asomar por las montañas. Kagome empezaba a tiritar por el frío y decidió hacer una fogata.**

**Tenía mucha hambre. **

Kagome: Eres una tonta, Kagome. Te vas del grupo sin cojer arco y flechas.-_Porque no vendrá Inuyasha?_

Seguro que Kikyo nunca se dejaba el arco y las flechas y las llevaba siempre consigo.

**Un ruido de ramas hizo girar a Kagome un poco asustada. Del bosque salió un pequeño lobito, de dos colas igual que Kirara, pero su pelaje era plateado y sus ojos verdes.**

¿?: Bup.

Kagome: Hola pequeño, tienes frío?

¿?: Bup Bup.^^

**El lobito se acucurró en su falda para estar más calentito.**

**Unas horas más tarde...**

**De pronto algo se movió por los arbustos.**

Kagome: Quien anda ahí!-se levantó de golpe y miró a todos lados.

**Una silueta entró en el claro. Parecía un humano, pero tenía una mirada carmesí típica de hanyous o demonios.**

Naraku: Vaya Kagome, como puede ser que no te acuerdes que si llevo el fuyosequi no puedes percibirme?

Kagome: Naraku!?

Naraku: Siempre has sido una niña tonta. Tampoco de has dado cuenta de donde te encuentras?

**Kagome asustada miró a su alrededor y vió que se encontraba en un sitio irreal, como en un sueño.**

Naraku: Estás atrapada en mis dominios.

Kagome: Maldito! Cuando venga Inuyasha se encargará de ti.

Naraku: Nunca encontrará en donde te encuentras. Una barrera impide que Inuyasha siga tu rastro. Date por vencida.

**La lobito se interpuso en medio de los dos y gruñó a Naraku.**

Naraku: Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí?-_como puede haber llegado hasta aquí este lobo? _Solo eres un estúpido lobo que se ha interpuesto en mi camino.-dirigió unos tentáculos hasta el lobito para agarrarlo.

**El lobito se zafó de ellos y se transformó en un enorme lobo plateado de dos colas.**

Kagome: Déjanos en paz!

Naraku: Estoy aquí por solo un motivo. Voy a quedarme con tus poderes, Kagome. Ahora que Kikyo ha muerto eres la unica que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla.

_Eso quiere decir que no los ha encontrado todos?_

_Un momento si yo he logrado travesar esa barrera podré salir de ella? Cuando salga Inuyasha podrá ayudarme. En todo caso solo tengo esta salida, porque no puedo defenderme._

Kagome: Ven aquí lobo!

**Kagome saltó sobre su espalda y el lobo dió un enorme salto para huir de allí.**

_Maldita niña...no escaparás de mí tan fácilmente...sin armas eres como un niño indefenso._

**El lobo demoníaco sobrevoló, lo más rápido que pudo, el ombrívolo bosque de Naraku para encontrar una salida.**

_No te servirá de nada escapar de mí.jajaja_

**Kagome giraba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para encontrar la barrera, hasta que encontró una luz rosada que había un poco más adelante.**

_Esa luz pertenece a la perla...pero que hace tan alejada de Naraku?_

_Ahora lo entiendo. Naraku ha usado el poder de la perla para crear esta barrera tan potente. Solo tengo una salida...no puedo volver atrás._

Kagome: En esa dirección-dijo al lobo.

_Estúpida niña...estás llendo hacia tu perdición._

**El enorme lobo se dirigió rápidamente en donde se encontraba la perla de Shikón.**

**Cuando llegaron, la perla desapareció y se encontraron con Naraku.**

Naraku: Te dije que no escaparías tan fácilmente.

_Qué hago ahora? Debo cruzar la barrera como sea._

**Naraku en ese momento dirigió unos tentáculos llenos de miasma al lobo y a Kagome.**

**El lobo se elevó con fuego a su alrededor y los esquivó sin ninguna dificultad.**

_Si no tubiera a ese lobo por en medio...Kagome ya sería mía._

**El lobo demoníaco rugió al hanyou de ojos carmesíes.**

**...**

Inuyasha: Kagome! Dónde estas!?

**En ese momento en el bosque le pareció ver un gusano caza almas.**

_Ki..kyo? Sigue viva aún?...ahora pero debo encontrar a Kagome...su rastro termina aquí...no entiendo._

_Y si Kagome a sido secuesteado? Y si hay una barrera cerca?_

Inuyasha: Adelante, Colmillo Enrojecido! -

**Colmillo de Acero topó contra una barrera invisible y está apareció. Sin embargo, ésta no se rompió.**

**Inuyasha muy preocupado por Kagome y fuera de sí gritó su nombre una y otra vez y intentó la misma técnica sin resultado.**

Inuyasha: DEMONIOS! KAGOME, AGUANTA VOY A SACARTE DE ALLÍ!

...

_Inuyasha...porfavor te necessito._

**Naraku impedía a Kagome salir de la barrera y el lobo se estaba cansando.**

Naraku: Es que no sabes usar tu poder espiritual si no tienes arco y flechas? Patético.

Kagome: No me subestimes Naraku.-Kagome enojada liberó una gran cantidad de energía espiritual que hirió a Naraku.

Naraku: Maldita! Pagarás muy caro por lo que has hecho.

**Su cuerpo se transformó en una enorme aranya y con sus enormes patas agarró a Kagome y al lobo y los separó.**

Naraku: Ahora niña que se siente al estar acorralada por tu enemigo?-Naraku había vuelto a su forma original.

Kagome: Suéltame!

Naraku: Vaya que cará

**Kagome sentía solo repugnancia al tener tan cerca a Naraku.**

**El lobo al ver a Kagome en apuros cerró los ojos y una marca verde llameante, en forma de cabeza de lobo, apareció en su cabeza.**

**...**

_Voy a ayudar a Kagome. Haz hecho un buen trabajo hermano Hosho._

_..._

**Kagome estaba realmente asustada pero no quería demostrar a Naraku sus debilidades.**

**Hosho abrió los ojos de nuevo y grunyó a Naraku.**

**Naraku apretó los tentáculos alrrededor del lobo y le dirigió una mirada de superioridad**

Naraku: Que te pasa estúpido lobo, ya no puedes rugir? Ooooh que pena que ya no puedes ayudar a la sacerdotisa.

...

Inuyasha: Kagome!

**De pronto una flecha travesó la barrera y hizo un agujero lo suficiente grande como para que Inuyasha pudiera entrar.**

_Esa flecha desprende una energía distinta...no es ni de Kagome ni de Kikyo. Será de Erica?_

Inuyasha: Ya voy Kagome.

...

**Kagome intentaba zafarse de los tentáculos sin resultados.**

Naraku: Yo de tu Kagome no intentaría librarme de ellos, sería un esfuerzo en vano.

_Esa niña me recuerda mucho a Kikyo._

En verdad te pareces mucho a Kikyo...aunque más débil.-dijo mientra acercaba su rostro maliciosamente hasta Kagome.

Kagome: NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

_Inuyasha...has venido por mí_-se dijo contenta para sí misma antes de caer inconciente entre los tentáculos de Naraku.

Naraku: Inuyasha.-dijo enojado mirando al hanyou que tanto odiaba.

Inuyasha: No te voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho a Kagome!

Naraku: Y que vas a hacer al respeto? Te recuerdo que es por tu culpa que ahora esté ella así.

Inuyasha: Grrr...

**Kagome tenía algunas heridas superficiales en el rostro y extremidades. Había estado huyendo de Naraku y intentado pelear como podía. Su rostro lucía agotado por el largo día.**

**Inuyasha sacó a Colmillo de Acero.**

**Naraku puso a Kagome y a Hosho en frente.**

Inuyasha: Cobarde! Da la cara de una maldita vez!

Naraku: El único cobarde eres tu aquí Inuyasha. Nunca le has sido sincero a Kagome sobre Kikyo. Me pregunto que sentirá ahora ella cuando sepa que Kikyo es más importante para ti.

Inuyasha: Kagome es más imortante ahora!-gritó Inuyasha fuera de si.

_Vaya no pensaba que Inuyasha lo admitiera..._

_Inuyasha: Si corto los tentáculos los liberaré._

**Inuyasha envainó su espada de nuevo y atacó a Naraku con sus garras.**

Inuyasha: Garras de Acero!-logró liberar a Hosho y a Kagome.

Naraku: Maldito...bueno lo has logrado, pero vas a conseguir escapar de este sitio? Hajaja.-Naraku se desvaneció con una nube de miasma.

_Ese malnacido ha huido de nuevo...grrr_

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome, despierta.-Inuyasha dijo mientras movía su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Kagome: Inu...Inuyasha? Veniste por mí.

Inuyasha: Tonta. Me preocupaste...-y la abrazó más hasta su pecho. _Me siento feliz de que esté bien._

**Kagome acarició su rostro y se acucurró más a su pecho. Quería sentir el latido del corazón de su amado hanyou.**

Kagome: Tenemos que encontrar la salida.

Inuyasha: No te preocupes por eso. Creo que ya sé como salir de aquí.

Erica: Yo puedo mostraros el camino.

**Inuyasha se levantó con Kagome en brazós y le dirigió una mirada al Espíritu del Bosque.**

Inuyasha: Fuiste...tu...quien me abrió un camino?

Erica: Hola, Inuyasha cuanto tiempo. Vámonos. No nos queda mucho tiempo antes que Naraku se dé cuenta que estoy aquí.

**Los tres y Hosho se pusieron en marxa y Erica rompió la barrera que los separaba de su mundo.**

**Después de un largo viaje llegaron al lugar donde se habían quedado Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.**

**Kagome se sentía débil por lo que se recostó en el futón de la cabaña donde se encontraban.**

**...**

**Los otros miembros del grupo a excepción de Kagome, quien descansaba en la choza, se sentaron junto a la hoguera para hablar con Erica. Inuyasha explicó todo lo que les sucedió cuando se fue a buscar a Kagome.**

Inuyasha: Por qué no apareciste antes!?

Erica: Como todos no me sentía preparada. Naraku no es un hanyou qualquiera. Tiene el poder de la perla.

Inuyasha: Da igual. Con el poder dela perla o no voy a vencerlo.

Erica: Inuyasha no dudo de ello.^^

Shippo: WAU tu eres el Espíritu del Bosque?!

**Shippo se apropó para verla detenidamente.**

Erica: Con los años que tengo y nunca había vosto un pequeño kitsune tan hermoso.

Shippo: Pero si aun eres muy joven...que cosas dices-un poco sonrojado kitsune.

Sango: Que poderes tiene un Espíritu del Bosque?

A simple vista paraces un humana.

Erica: Soy humana.

Miroku: Pero como puedes ser una humana si dejas de envejecer a los 18?

Erica: Veo que Kaede os informó bien. Con los poderes de Espíritu del Bosque dejas de envejecer a los 18.

Soy frágil como un ser humano corriente, pero tengo poderes espirituales y los de los Espíritus del Bosque, que se llama Chi.

Miroku: Bella Erica, no es un nombre chino eso?

**Sango miró mal a Miroku pero se contuvo y optó por escuchar a Erica.**

Erica: Chi significa energía.-No le dió importancia por lo que Miroku lo dejó correr.

Sango: Usas energía de que tipo?-quizo cambiar de tema.

Erica: El mundo esta lleno de Chi. Las plantas obtienen Chi del Sol, los hervívoros de las plantas y así sucesivamente hasta que esta vuelve de nuevo a su origen.

Sango: Puedes abdorver la energía vital...

Erica: Más o menos. La canalizo. Por eso es importante que el poder del Espíritu del Bosque no caiga en manos equivocadas.

Inuyasha: Pero no entiendo. Si eres tan poderosa por qué no acabaste con Naraku.

Erica: Mis padres murieron asesinados cuando yo era muy pequeña y no pude aprender todo lo imprecindible de ellos

Inuyasha: Lo siento.-se sentía mal..._tampoco es culpa de ella que Naraku nos ocasione desgracias._

Erica: Pero no por eso me he rendido y no he parado de entrenar para hacerme más fuerte.

_Tiene un espíritu muy fuerte esa mujer..._pensó Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Como lograste romper esa barrera?

Erica: Esa barrera estaba hecha por Naraku. Usé tierra de Onigumo y mi Chi espiritual contra esa barrera.

Inuyasha: Puede ser muy util para atacarlo.

Miroku: No debemos exponer a Erica así como así.

**Hosho se removió en el regazo de Erica. El lobo volvía a ser el pequeño lobito.**

**Kirara no lo veía muy bien ya que era una gata y no se entendía muy bien con lobos y perros.**

Inuyasha: Que hacía ese lobo con Kagome?

Erica: El es una cría de un lobo Espíritu del Bosque de las Montañas del Norte.

Inuyasha: COMO!? HAY OTRO MÁS!?

Sango: Kagome duerme no grites!

Erica: No es como yo. Mi madre era una miko y mi padre un Espíritu del bosque.

Hosho es lobo de fuego.

Es como vuestra gata de fuego, más o menos.

Sango: Sus poderes són limitados entonces. Los poderes espirituales de las mikos abren más los poderes de los Espíritus del Bosque.

Erica: Sí. Pero mí padre era el más poderoso también de todos ellos.

Un Espíritu del bosque puede ser cualquiera: hanyou, demonio, humano...con buenas intenciones.

Hosho era un lobo de fuego que me ha acompañado lor mucho tiempo y le dí un poco de mis poderes.

Pero Espíritus del Bosque como yo hay uno cada 1000 años.

**Era ya muy oscuro.**

Sango: Vayámonos a dormir mañana pensaremos que hacemos.

Shippo: Vamos con Kaede para que vea a mi mami Kagome.

**Erica miró a Shippo y le dió una cálida sonrisa.**

_Shippo: Podremos vencer a Naraku estoy seguro con el Espíritu del Bosque._


End file.
